Disloyalty
by Grievous daydreamer
Summary: AU about Meta Knight's past. The others notice strange things happening to MK, and Sword and Blade are worried that his sudden flashbacks will have dangerous repercussions. But how do you save someone from their own past?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while….  
I put this up a few years ago, as some of you old-timers might know. This isn't a rework or anything, but after reading the first chapter again while procrastinating, I've decided to tidy this up a bit by correcting some spelling and grammar, possibly rewriting a couple of bits. I'm sorry for the amount of author's notes, there should be lot fewer when I get the rest of the chapters up.

Enjoy!

…Prologue…

Numerous lightning flashes momentarily illuminate the barren battlefield. Two armies face each other, several hundred yards between them. One, line upon line of beasts, in all shapes and sizes, forms and figures, some wheeling around the sky, others scraping their claws off the ground, filing them to a point.

The others, a silent, calm sea of armoured faces, eyes glowing all different colours, but all set on the distant monsters with determination. Some carry spears, others firearms, but they all have one thing in common - a small star-shaped badge located on their breastplates, shoulders or masks.

The most deafening of all thunderclaps reveals a strange cloud far above. Its one eye scans the Galaxy Fighter Team's army and lightning bolts spring angrily from its sides. The monsters below roar, squawk or stamp their feet, and begin to march. They build up speed, and the march becomes a stampede.

The Star Warriors grip their weapons, remembering the strategy. They charge swords down, arrows and bullets loaded. A few moments of tense rumbling and the armies collide.

The air is immediately filled with metal clangs, screams, howls and the whiz of airborne weapons. Blood begins to run along the wet ground and the clouds mimic the scene below. Two figures in the midst of the fighting race through a path hewn through the oncoming monsters as fast as they dare.

The smaller of the two is round, bright green, with large forest green feet. In her white-gloved hand she clasps a bow, golden with a few decorative lines. The helmet she wears is reminiscent of a Sir Kibble's golden one, but with no wings, just fins spreading out from the front. The puffball's companion however, is taller, with a shock of spiky yellow hair uncovered and free for the wind to blow through it. Behind his mask, his black eyes soften slightly as he catches up with the green puffball. His sword slashes fiercely through any unfriendly thing that dares to come too near. His mask is equipped with teeth along the bottom and a circular locket hangs form a fine, but strong chain around his neck.

Both warriors are remarkably young, but are as fearless as some of the veterans. Abruptly, their path ends, and they find themselves surrounded by monsters on each side. They valiantly stand their ground, the taller jabbing at anything he can reach, the smaller pulling her bow tight, ready to fight to the death.

But then one of the monsters to their left wails in agony and falls as another warrior joins the fray. The two Star Warriors dash through the gap, silently thanking their saviour.

Their 'saviour's' red eyes follow their every move and he swiftly jumps over the corpse of his comrade. A gigantic wolf, red as blood with blazing eyes and sharp claws roars as the dark blue spherical monster gives chase to the warriors. The puffball pays no attention. He doesn't take orders easily.

…

"Carida! Is it clear?"

The taller warrior calls to the green puffball. Pushing up her helmet, she peers cautiously around the strong stone pillar that supports the gates of the massive black building ahead.

"Yes! Hurry, Jecra."

Jecra and Carida dash boldly through the open gates, once they were sure Kracko wasn't watching. They slink against the cold black stone walls of the castle's main entrance. A few seconds of close listening and they sneak in. They pad silently down the deserted corridor, past tunnels leading to dungeons and training rooms, trying not to think of the malevolent spirit that resided within these very walls. Unnoticed, the dark puffball enters after them.

The warriors see a flight of stairs and climb them, wasting no time. This reconnaissance mission was vital and the two young warriors were eager to prove themselves. Minutes of futile glances into several rooms pass and Jecra and Carida are getting anxious. They can't afford to spend much more time. Their pursuer watches carefully, waiting for the right moment to strike.

With a gasp, Carida beckons to Jecra. Their target found, they stand at the door to one of the laboratories that are scattered around the castle. They enter, leaving the door slightly open. Large glass tanks, none of them in use, mostly hide the walls of the lab. One, at the very back of the lab is full of strange translucent goo. Next to each of them, an array of instruments and tools are laid out on a table. Multicoloured buttons line the bottom of the tanks, and wire tubes connect each of the tanks to the main computer, at the end of the room.

Jecra and Carida walk forward in silence; mouths open in shock and unease. The puffball shadowing them stops outside the door, loath to go inside where he spent many horrible hours 'developing' as his master put it.

Carida rushes to the computer. To her annoyance, it's turned off and there seems to be no way to switch it on. Jecra eyes the tanks with disgust.

"This place is creepy…"

The dark puffball slips inside, one hand on his scabbard. Carida gives up on the computer and turns to Jecra. Her silver eyes widen in shock as she sees a jagged-edged sword spring from the shadows. The dark puffball launch himself at Jecra, sword flashing. Jecra quickly turns and counters with a slash of his own sword and the lab rings with the sound of clashing metal. Jecra staggers under the puffball's blow; he is surprisingly strong. He wrenches his sword away and Jecra is slowly forced back by a renewed attack. Carida shakes herself and fits an arrow to her bowstring. She glances at the monster's blood red eyes - and falters.

For a split second, they had flashed a different colour.

Thinking quickly, she discards her arrow and takes out another. Jecra leaps back as the monster almost runs him through. Carida reaches up to her helmet and gathers some dust. Tipping her arrow with it, she fires. Jecra watches as the puffball goes rigid, and falls to the floor, unconscious. He pants heavily from his brief but brutal duel.

"Nice…shot."

Carida runs to the fallen monster. Jecra frowns at her under his mask.

"What are you doing? Come on, we have to go!"

He pauses, disbelieving.

"You didn't kill him?!"

Carida shakes her head.

"Did you not see it?"

"See what?"

"His eyes…they were yellow."

"No, they weren't."

Carida looks up at him.

"They were! For a second, they were… That's why I didn't shoot to kill."

Jecra looks from the blue puffball to the green. A smile forms on his lips.  
"Sure, sure that's why you didn't kill him."

Carida gapes indignantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you two _are_ alike…"

Carida glances at the puffball once more. Realisation hits her.

"I _do not_ have a crush on him! He's a monster!"

Jecra laughs.

"He's a puffball, you're a puffball…"

"Jecra! Quit messing around! What are we going to do with him?"

Jecra shrugged.

"Leave him. We should at least go soon."

Carida stares at the masked blue monster.

"Wait. I've got a better idea."

She starts to take off the puffball's mask. Jecra watches curiously. Carida glances at him.

"There must be some good in him. If there is, I'm going to strengthen it."

Jecra's eyes widen.

"You're going to do the soul-?"

Carida nodded firmly.

"Yep."

"Carida, don't!"

He moves to stop her, but he is too late. Carida whips off her gloves and closes her eyes for a moment, concentrating. She reopens her eyes and places her hands over them, breathing in and out slowly and steadily.

"Carida-"

Carida's eyes glow bright silver for a moment and she shudders. Jecra hurriedly sits down beside her. She removes her hands and looks at him with dim eyes. She starts to fall, but Jecra catches her in time. She holds up her hand weakly.

"Give it to him, Jecra…I'll be fine, in a minute…"

"Alright."

He places her gently on the floor and takes the shiny gold droplet form her palm. Walking apprehensively over to the blue puffball, he gently opens one of the eyes. To his shock it is golden, but distant as a sleeper's. Carida's gentle voice comes again.

"Do it Jecra, hurry."

Jecra tipped the droplet into the puffball's eye and stands back. Carida tries to sit up and he hurries back to her. Holding her up, they watch as the blue puffball moans and twitches. His bright eyes open and settle on Jecra and Carida. They hold their breath anxiously, and Carida notes the expression. Confused, but slightly relieved. The monster meets her gaze evenly.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Carida was shocked at his question.

"I-I-you don't deserve to die!"

The puffball averts his gaze.

"I deserve worse than death."

"No, you don't. No one deserves that. Not even Nightmare's monsters."

He stiffened when she mentioned Nightmare. He looks at her again, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm one of them. You should have killed me. You're Star Warriors. That's what you do."

He sighs and his eyes become wistful.

"You save good people. The innocent. And get rid of the bad."

Now it was Jecra's turn to question him. He stood up; Carida could support herself now.

"Yes, we are Star Warriors. But how do you know all this? It's not all true - is it?"

He glances at Carida, The blue puffball's eyes shine green.

"It's why he hates you."

Jecra and Carida exchange glances. They both knew who 'he' was. Jecra laughs grimly.

"At least we know that we get on his nerves."

He pauses, thoughtfully. Well, if Carida can suddenly trust him…

"I'm Jecra, by the way. And this is Carida. Who're you?"

Carida sits up properly, her strength returning. The puffball mutters quietly to himself.

"Jecra...Carida..."

Hu turns back to them.

"My name is Meta Knight."

Jecra looks surprised, but smiles.

"Meta Knight...it has a good ring to it."

Carida nods.

"You seem different to the other monsters, Meta Knight."

Meta Knight shakes his head.

"None of the monsters have anything in common,"

Meta Knight gets to his feet.

"But they all serve Nightmare."

"'They'? What about you?"

Carida's hopes begin to rise. Have they found a rebel monster? Or was it just her drop of soul surfacing? She remembers his golden eyes. If he was truly evil, wouldn't they stay red? Meta Knight looks uncomfortable.

"I'm…"

Suddenly he freezes. Carida and Jecra grasp their weapons. They heard footsteps outside. Meta Knight whispers almost inaudibly to them.

"You must leave. I'll let you out."

They all scramble to their feet. Meta Knight straps his mask back on. He moves silently over to the door. Carida can't help but admire his stealth.

Peering behind him, she sees a lone servant, or clerk perhaps. The small human type monster is walking down the corridor, heading straight for the lab. Jecra and Carida come up behind Meta Knight. Carida mutters to him.

"Come with us."

"I cannot."

Meta Knight's tone sounds defeated. The servant is coming nearer, a clipboard obscuring most of his face.

"What do we do?"

Jecra's voice is verging on nervousness. It only takes one person to sound the alarm...

Meta Knight stares at the servant.

"When I say so, run for the door."

"But what about you?"

"Never mind that. The most important thing is that you get out of here alive."

He should be a Star Warrior, Carida thinks to herself. Whoever heard of a monster who was willing to put others before himself?

"Meta Knight - I must give you something."

"You have already given me hope."

"No wait - take this."

She takes his gloved hand in hers and places her star badge on his palm. His eyes flash blue as his fingers close around it.

"Thank you, Carida."

He turns and walks out the door, signalling for them to get ready. Jecra and Carida listen closely. The servant's voice comes drifting through the open door.

"What are you doing in here? All monsters are to report to the battlefield. Nightmare's orders. I'll report this."

Silence from Meta Knight. The clerk's voice quavers a little this time.

"N-Nightmare's going to punish you. You're too d-disobedient by far."

Carida and Jecra look at each other with excitement. They hear the clerk shuffling towards the wall.

"Get smart, you s-stupid puffball or I'll- I'll raise the alar-ack!"

"Go! Meta Knight shouts.

"Jecra and Carida spring from their hiding place and run past. They feel a strange shiver run through them, and they run harder. Nightmare has been disturbed. Just as they disappear around the corner to freedom, Jecra glances back. The servant is dead at Meta Knight's feet. Meta Knight is standing motionless, calmly awaiting his fate.

"Come on, Jecra!"

Carida pulls him onwards and a few seconds later they burst out of the headquarters and onto the battlefield.

The monsters are winning, and the Star Warriors are being forced back steadily. The two young warriors run to the distant forest, and back to the Star Warriors' camp. On the way, Carida runs over their encounter with Meta Knight in her mind repeatedly.

"Jecra, will he be all right?"

Jecra races on in front of her.

"I don't know. He killed the thing."

Carida's silver eyes widen in shock.

"...I don't care. We must save him."

"We can't, Carida! He told us to run. He did that so we could escape."

Carida wasn't persuaded.

"Then we should tell the others about him."

Jecra gives a short nod. They run even faster, the camp in sight.

…

(This will probably be the only chapter in present tense, it's a flashback, and there will be plenty of made up flashbacks in this story. Oh, and about Carida (my OC) she has a special power (no duh) to remove some of her own soul from her eyes. Yeah, there's a lot of weird stuff like that in this. It temporarily weakens her, and she's really supposed to save it for emergencies….)


	2. Chapter 2 The First Attempt

(If it occurs somewhere in the following chapters, please tell me if I don't get the characters right. I haven't really seen that much of the anime, so forgive me! I've tried to fix some things in this chapter, because this was originally going to be a humour fic. Meta Knight is kind of moody in his flashbacks, but that just because he's younger than in the anime. He's like a teenager! XD)

Disloyalty

The First Attempt

A castle, dark and ominous, stood outlined on a desolate, forbidding landscape. Inside, there were endless passages, winding around the many storeys, most of them leading to the battlefield in front, or to the training arena out back. Only one of these bypassed these popular spots to travel through the castle, past the many laboratories, dungeons, strangely constructed dormitories and up to the Tower. The Tower was Nightmare's own quarters, where his ideas came to him, where many of his creations had started. Where the blueprints of countless machines were first designed, and where only privileged monsters ever set foot.

But, right now it was empty, and Nightmare was down by his arena, waiting for the last of his monsters to file past. Several of his servants were stationed around him, ticking off names on their clipboards. The last few monsters hurried past, and the large iron gates of the arena slammed shut.

"Is that all of them?" Nightmare snapped at the nearest servant. They all turned and saluted.

"Check," said seven of them simultaneously. Nightmare stared at the last one.

"Well?"

The servant jumped slightly and cleared his throat. "Well, your Nightmareness, it seems that one is m-missing."

"Who?" Nightmare replied simply. The servant held up the clipboard. Nightmare's shaded eyes scanned the page and his gaze rested on the last name. It had no tick beside it. It read, 'Meta Knight'.

Nightmare's expression was unreadable.

"When did you see him last?"

The servants, sensing their master's stretched patience, flipped through their clipboards quickly.

"Last night, sir."

Nightmare said nothing, but swept past, the gates wrenching open and closing behind him loudly, startling the already high-strung servants. Nightmare muttered as he swept through the castle.

"Curse that troublesome puffball."

….

Meta Knight was well aware of his master's wrath, but he hadn't expected him to arrive so soon. He was in his room, being Nightmare's most powerful monster to date; his room was one of the nearest to the Tower and one of the furthest from the arena. All of the monster's rooms were specifically designed for the monsters they held; Kracko's had a very high ceiling and a lightning rod to detract his frequent tantrums from the walls. Wolfwrath's was more of a cave, with a fire burning all day and night and servants bringing in raw meat every hour.

Meta Knight was treated differently to the other monsters, and he knew it. That his room was near the Tower, but not so close as to hear anything, was tantamount to Nightmare telling him he wasn't trusted. He was always considered 'too independent', and now, Nightmare could practically sense Meta Knight's growing disharmony with the other creations, as was apparent from his ever more frequent visits and occasional summons to the lab.

Ever since that chance meeting with Carida and Jecra, Meta Knight had tried to find out as much as was possible about the Star Warriors, without revealing the reason for his interest to Nightmare or the other monsters.

Right now, he was staring out of his window, feeling utterly alone and rebellious. So when Nightmare suddenly appeared in his room, he didn't even flinch. Carida's Star Warrior badge was hidden and he felt nothing but loathing for the demon behind him. Nightmare was livid at this sign of disobedience.

"Meta Knight, you seem troubled. Why linger in your room when you can take your anger out on something in the arena?" Nightmare said calmly. Meta Knight turned, and Nightmare was encouraged, but his hopes were dashed when Meta Knight spoke.

"I'm not fighting today."

Meta Knight silently wished Nightmare would leave him; he could almost sense his master's nerves snapping.

"Why do you not take my advice? You must yearn for blood, being what you are." Nightmare pressed. Meta Knight knew his calm voice was just a show. He decided to end it quickly.

"Why do you have to be so controlling?" Meta Knight said, not bothering to hide his anger that had been suppressed for so long. He turned around and his eyes flashed red.

Only then did Nightmare see that they were yellow instead of blood red.

"What have you done?"

Nightmare's voice was laced with venom, and his mind whirred. Something had happened to his monster. Meta Knight must be sent to his lab immediately for tests. He extended a ghostly hand.

"Come with me. Now."

"No."

Meta Knight was standing now, his eyes blazing golden. Nightmare had heard enough. He advanced on Meta Knight hands raised, ready to transport him to the lab straightaway. Meta Knight was ready. He grabbed his sword off the bed and dived under Nightmare. He ran for the door, just as he felt a strong pull behind him. He fought it and saw the door slam in front of him. Undeterred, Meta Knight slashed at it with his sword and reduced it to rubble. He heard Nightmare's cry of rage and sped down the corridor. He wasn't free yet. Nightmare watched his fleeing little body with a cold glint in his eye. Meta Knight focused on the window ahead, his wings sprouting, ready to make the leap for freedom.

But Nightmare still had some power over him. Meta Knight was too strong to be stopped completely, but he wasn't impervious to Nightmare's powers. Nightmare concentrated on Meta Knight's wings, jagged nails tracing a pattern in the air.

Meta Knight leapt out of the window, to soar free of this castle and its rules and boundaries, what he had wanted to do ever since he had heard of the Star Warriors. But in mid flight, his wings froze. Nightmare! Meta Knight felt like shouting in anger. He could no longer see the cursed spectre, but he felt his presence. Meta Knight plummeted to the ground, far, far below. He hit the ground in front of the main gate and everything went black…

….

A voice called to Meta Knight out of the shadows.

"Wake."

He opened his eyes slowly to check his surroundings. A feeling of dread descended on him. He was in Nightmare's private lab in the Tower, lying on one of the cold steel tables. He tried to move, but found to his dismay that his wrists and feet were chained to the table and he couldn't break them. His mask was gone, and so were his sword and armour. He felt so vulnerable. He strained against his bonds once more, using all of his little strength left. After a few seconds, he fell back panting. The voice came again.

"Feeling any different?"

Meta Knight eyes blazed red. It was Nightmare. He felt angrier than he ever did before. He felt new strength and power flow through him, channelled by his rage. Crying out in fury, he tore himself free. He looked around for something to destroy, to take his insatiable hate out on. Nightmare appeared a few feet away, a cruel smile on his lips. Meta Knight's sword lay at his feet. Without a second thought he grasped and held it high above his head. Meta Knight felt a torrent of rage sweep through him and towards Nightmare, and he hardly knew where it was all coming from. He charged at Nightmare, ready to slash that smile off his face and slice him limb from ghostly limb. He brought his sword down without a drop of remorse. But the blade never reached Nightmare. He had teleported across the room. What lay in his place was a single Waddle Dee, staring up at Meta Knight fearfully. But to Meta Knight, it still bore Nightmare's mocking smile. He slashed at it relentlessly, anger controlling his mind and body, until the Waddle Dee's blood dripped from his sword and joined the small pool at his feet.

He stared coldly down at it, panting. His eyes matched the blood; the image of the slaughtered Waddle Dee mirrored in them. Nightmare laughed triumphantly.

"And to think I regretted giving you power."

Meta Knight turned around and looked at Nightmare's face. He was silent; he didn't want to give Nightmare the satisfaction of a reply. Nightmare's smirk grew wider.

"Missing something?"

Meta Knight still didn't reply. Nightmare reached inside his murky purple cloak and pulled out something: a small orb of golden light, almost full. He held it out.

Meta Knight's face softened slightly. This thing was his… He could tell. But what was it? Nightmare noticed his slight change of expression.

"This is your soul."

He corrected himself.

"Most of it. You still have some in you. It is what gives you such strong emotions. Your self-control is in here. Along with all your so called 'good' qualities."

He withdrew the orb.

"And now it is mine."

The door or the lab opened and Nightmare gestured to it.

"The arena is waiting, Meta Knight."

…

Years later…

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Dreamland. The Cappies of Cappytown were making the most of the good weather. Most of them were down by the beach, sunbathing and letting the children run amok in the water and on the shore. Even Dedede was there, laid out flat (well, as flat as possible) on a beach towel, Escargon fanning him relentlessly, sweating under the sun's rays. Parm and Memu were sharing a towel, giggling about what they used to do on the beach when they were young. Fumu, Bun and Kirby were splashing happily in the water. Kirby inflated himself and Fumu and Bun were trying to climb onto his spherical body and failing every time Kirby rolled over. Chef Kawasaki had opened a stall next to the beach selling ice creams, and Chief Bookem was acting lifeguard, but he wasn't keeping a very good watch – as demonstrated by the loud snores coming from his chair. Everyone was enjoying themselves. No monsters to worry about, no adventures, not today.

But unnoticed by anyone else, three residents were missing. Deep in the forest, Sword and Blade were training under Meta Knight's watchful eyes. Their swords lay at their feet, Meta Knight had decided on a different weapon for today. A target was painted on a tree 20 yards away, yet none of Sword's or Blade's arrows had come anywhere near it. Sword held his bow awkwardly, while Blade tripped and accidentally shot down a Waddle Doo who was trying to climb a nearby tree. It landed right in front of him, the arrow sticking out of its side.

"…Oops."

Meta Knight was looking distastefully at the dead Waddle Doo. Blade pushed it away with his feet. Sword tried one more time with his bow, but the arrow stuck fast in a tree several paces away from the one he was aiming at.

"Why are we doing this?"

Meta Knight replied sternly.

"You must learn to use other weapons, besides your sword. Close combat is not always the best option."

Sword was unconvinced.

"But what about using firearms?"

Meta Knight took a spare bow and walked over to Sword.

"Too expensive."

He fitted an arrow to his string.

"This is better practice. Anyone can use a gun, with limited practice-"

He pulled the string taught, always keeping his eyes on the target. Sword and Blade unconsciously held their breath. There was complete silence for a few seconds, then 'twang-whizz-zit.'

Meta Knight's arrow hit the target dead centre.

"-But only trained warrior can use bows."

This show of precision motivated Sword and Blade to try again. They kept up a steady flow of arrows for ten more minutes, and then they began to tire. Meta Knight gave them a much-needed rest. Blade's stomach growled at him.

"I'm so hungry I could eat that Waddle Doo."

Sword nodded, hands resting on his knees.

"I know what you mean. I could eat Dedede himself!"

Meta Knight sat down beside them.

"Well if you're that hungry, we can go get something in town."

"Can we go to the beach?"

Blade looked hopefully at Meta Knight. He rolled his eyes but nodded to the delight of Sword and Blade. The trio felt rested enough to travel to the beach, to give Chief Bookem a hand with life guarding. Sword and Blade walked on ahead chatting animatedly about food.

Meta Knight smiled under his mask.

He gathered up the weapons, surprised to find Sword and Blade's swords discarded. He held them up, testing their weight. He examined Sword's closely, realising how like his old sword it was…

Then it hit him. He was standing in a pool of blood, staring coldly down at the bloodied remains of the Waddle Dee. That terrible anger that flooded his soul, or what was left of it. The two swords fell from his hands and his eyes widened as the whole scene replayed in his mind. Defiance. Escape. Fall. Awakening. But he could not remember his actual escape clearly. His memory of meeting Carida and Jecra felt faint and ethereal. Had it been real? Meta Knight leaned heavily on a log. He sat down on it, shaking. How could he ever have forgotten that? His first attempt at freedom and his first failure. He had escaped after that. He knew he had. He wouldn't be here otherwise.

He held his head in his hands, trying to block out the images. Nightmare was gone. It was just a memory. Suddenly Meta Knight wasn't so sure. He had escaped, hadn't he? Why did that memory affect him so badly? He felt disorientated and swayed on his log. He hadn't felt self-loathing in years, but at that moment a cruel little voice in his head reminded him of his origins. You're a monster…you may think you're a Star Warrior, but you're still a monster. A horrible thought entered his mind. What if Nightmare was back?

…

Meta Knight was gently shaken awake by Sword. Blade was looking fearfully over Sword's shoulder.

"What's wrong, sir? What happened?"

Meta Knight sat up, relieved that he wasn't shaking.

"Nothing life threatening, don't worry. It was just…a memory."

He stood up, secretly testing his strength. Sword and Blade gave him a wider berth. Looking around the clearing, he noted everything from the dead Waddle Doo to the neatly stacked arrows lying against the log.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"About half an hour. We heard you fall, and came running back."

Blade added carefully, "You were moaning. We didn't know what to do."

Meta Knight's eyes shone bright for a moment.

"Maybe I should have taught you first-aid today."

Sword and Blade smiled with relief under their helmets, after hearing that deadpan voice, but it was clear they wanted to know more about this incident. Meta Knight tossed them their swords and bows and gathered his own weapons together.

"Come on. Chief Bookem needs relieving of his post."

The three knights walked out of the forest in silence. Sword and Blade respected Meta Knight's privacy, but they could not help but wonder, what could have caused their leader this much dismay? Why wouldn't he tell them? As the beach came into sight, the sun was already setting in the west, tinting the sky pink and the clouds purple. The Cappies were packing up for the night. Meta Knight walked down to the water's edge, his eyes aquamarine. Sword and Blade took the chance to whisper to each other.

"I think we should keep a closer eye on him."

Blade nodded slowly.

"I agree. He might have another…whatever that was."

"I wish he would tell us what's wrong!"

Blade looked back at Meta Knight's silhouette.

"He'll tell us eventually. He knows that he can trust us."

Sword didn't share Blade's faith.

"I hope you're right, Blade."

Meta Knight sighed heavily and walked past them. They could almost feel his tension.

"I really hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Attempt part1

To answer Casiana1's review, this is before that. (That's my excuse. XD)

Disloyalty

The Second Attempt

For the next few weeks, Meta Knights struggled with his thoughts. Nightmare had made him more powerful, that was evident, but at what cost, and why? His days at the castle passed in a haze of vaguely familiar events. He felt separated from the other monsters, or did he feel closer to them? No one noticed anything strange about his actions, his body acted normally, even if his mind was in turmoil. Besides, monsters weren't designed to make friends. As the news of the Star Warriors gathering a new army reached Nightmare through his numerous spies, he sent out more and more monsters to thwart them. Meta Knight had only caught glimpses of him since the lab incident, and when he did, he avoided Nightmare's eyes. No more thoughts of rebellion entered his head, just a deep sense of hopelessness.

The image of the golden orb frequently visited his strange, vivid dreams. His out-of-control emotions, almost an advantage on the battlefield, were just reminders of what he had lost.

A loud roar cleared his head of thought. His red eyes flicked upwards, surveying the enclosure where his next bout of training would take place. His eyes rested on his opponent, a large, grey, bear-like monster, black claws glinting as if varnished, and very sharp. Its dagger-like teeth were much longer than they should be on any bear, a perimeter of yellow needles set around a large red mouth. A mane of spikes surrounded its head.

Standing on its hind legs, and trying to look intimidating, it only took one glance to see this was not a smart monster. Meta Knight almost yawned. He drew his sword slowly, letting the sound of metal scraping irritate the bear. It ground its yellow teeth, slapped its front paws down and started to charge. Meta Knight effortlessly sent a Sword Beam in its direction. Meta Knight smirked as the bear thundered mindlessly into it. His smile vanished, however, as the bear swallowed the beam whole without breaking its pace. Meta knight felt his anger simmer beneath the surface. Damn these emotions! They didn't need much provocation. The bear raised its paw to send Meta Knight flying into the wall. Meta Knight's eyes narrowed and he slashed at the monster's paw. It came off at the wrist, and the bear let out of screech of pain. Meta Knight's bloodlust had been released. How could the bear stand a Sword Beam, but not a direct hit? It was complete idiocy!

He kicked the monster back, his sword dancing as its other arm sailed left. He was standing on the writhing bear now; glaring at it with such intensity that it flinched. What kind of monster was this? Meta Knight's sword swiftly removed its head and the body stiffened, and lay still. Meta Knight leapt down from the lifeless hulk, fuming silently. It hadn't deserved to live. A cowardly, brainless waste of space, sent by Nightmare to face him? He felt so cheated that he cast his eyes upwards, to the Master's box, high above the enclosures, and looked Nightmare straight in the eye. Nightmare stared back, Meta Knight suddenly felt as vulnerable he did in the lab, but he did not look away. He felt as if Nightmare was sifting through his thoughts, examining every last corner of his mind for cracks. Almost without thinking, Meta Knight shut his eyes. When he opened them again, Nightmare was wearing his cruel smile, and he and Nightmare were the only ones in the arena. The sounds from the other enclosures were gone.

Nightmare was holding something bright, in full view of Meta Knight. He eyed it with longing. The soul orb…

Suddenly, Nightmare's face contorted to one of shocked rage and the thing fell from his grasp. Meta Knight followed its descent and ran towards its landing space, heart beating wildly. He didn't notice Nightmare's smile returning, all he wanted was his soul back.

It was falling too quickly. He started to sweat in panic. He dived for it.

Just as he reached it, it vanished. Shock, hatred, sadness and dread consumed him all at the same time. Nightmare laughed long and hard, the noise echoing around Meta Knight's head, torturing him. He looked up, and Nightmare disappeared, along with all of Meta Knight's false hopes. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He had been so close. His eyes travelled back down to the ground and he gazed at it for a while. A single tear slid down the inside of his mask and out onto his foot. He turned, and looked at it in shock, trying to remember the last time he cried. Had he ever cried before? Was this just his emotions running out of control again?

Something lay there in the sand next to the tear, shining faintly. He examined it closely, and picked it out of the grains. As soon as he did, the little golden thing squirmed, and dispersed into a fine mist. He watched, breathless, as it hovered in front of him. It swirled about his face, and he felt compelled to take off his mask. He slid it off easily, and the gold mist flew straight into his eyes, flooding them with a warm golden glow, and banishing the red from sight. Meta Knight saw his yellow eyes reflected in his mask and joy overcame all his fears. His emotional barriers were strengthened, a tiny bit and he felt better than he had in weeks. He felt a little more…there.

Part of his soul had been returned to him, but he knew the rest still resided in the orb. This was only one droplet; he still had to get the others back. He searched the ground for more, but in vain. He walked back over to the dead monster, cleaning his sword on its fur. Now that he looked upon the bear again, he felt the first signs of remorse. Not quite remorse, but the beginnings of guilt. The ethereal feeling quickly disappeared as he trudged back to the castle, a flicker of hope fighting against his aged depression. It was time for another escape attempt, just as soon as he got his soul back…

…

Unknown to Meta Knight, Nightmare had been watching this recovery take place. It was planned, of course. Nightmare wanted to give the little puffball some fool's hope, this experiment was turning out to be the most interesting of all. Meta Knight had something the other monsters didn't…It must be something to do with his soul. Most of Nightmare's monsters had souls, it was what gave them a reason to live, but these were 'home-made'; when they were imprisoned they turned pitch black in colour. Meta Knight's had this strange golden light. It must have been the result of combining one of Nightmare's souls with a part of one of his Star Warrior prisoners, all those years ago. Meta Knight's had been the only soul to successfully bind together the two different sources. It gave him a valuable intelligence over the other monsters, while still maintaining the bloodlust that all the monsters secretly shared. But if the soul was breaking apart, or the recycled part trying to surface, what could happen to his creation? Nightmare considered destroying the orb. What if it could be used against him?

A dark shadow loomed over the castle as the lord of the stronghold brooded…

…

Meta Knight rooted around his room, looking for his few secret possessions. Carida's Star Warrior badge was hidden in his cloak, he was glad Nightmare had never heard about it, or he himself hadn't destroyed it accidentally. It gave him something to dream about, a future more to his liking than a future with Nightmare forever shadowing him. To be free…fight for a peaceful universe, to save someone, lots of someones….  
He got no pleasure from killing, but if he killed to save another? Like he did when he met Jecra and Carida. He had to see them again. There was only one way to do that, and that was to be gone from this hellhole and seek out the Star Warriors. He sat down by his window, and looked out again. The Star Warriors had landed on this god-forsaken planet once more and more spies were coming back with news of their army, their numbers, position, and weapons count. The atmosphere in the stronghold was electric, and not just because of Kracko. The monsters could smell a battle approaching. Meta Knight gazed out to the horizon. He did not know whether to dread or dream of the upcoming war. There was little hope for the Star Warriors, their numbers were too few and they didn't know the terrain well enough. Meta Knight banged his fist down on the windowsill. Why were they attempting this? Throwing their lives away? What were they after if not death? His red eyes flicked downwards. Monsters were marching out of the lower levels, scouts sprinting several hundred paces ahead and blending into the landscape. Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. If that many monsters were being sent out…

This could be his chance to recover what he had lost. He would head for the labs. He sneaked across the room and opened the door. There was no one in the hall. Silently he emerged and locked the door behind him. His sword hung at his side and he grasped the hilt, holding it steady. He ran swiftly down the corridor to a flight of stairs. He froze, listening. Nothing but the rumble of monsters several stories below. He flew down the stairs and dashed past empty rooms and halls. He finally came to a sudden halt on the first floor. The noises were much nearer now and he had become wary again. He pressed his rotund body against the wall when he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes, analysing the padding of soft feet against the rough floor. They sounded similar to his own- it was one of Nightmare's clerks, probably checking the rooms. He heard the scribble of a pen on paper. Definitely a clerk. Meta Knight's eyes flew open again and he glanced around for a detour. The servant was heading for the very same stairs he was on. He couldn't go back up, he would simply be followed. The footsteps were getting nearer. In desperation, Meta Knight looked to the ceiling. In a flash of dark blue he was gone.

The servant reached the steps and began climbing, eyes concentrating on the clipboard in front of him. Meta Knight hung from the ceiling, the claws on the tips of his wings gripping the cracks in the rock tightly. He watched the servant patiently, waiting for the right moment to drop. He noticed a name on the clipboard and could just read it. _Meta Knight_. Perfect, that's all I need, for him to say 'He's gone' again…

He suddenly felt a little strange, and stared at the clerk again. Every step he took, Meta Knight disliked him more. The clerk muttered something, and Meta Knight strained his ears.  
"…Make sure he's obeying orders. That he's in the right place. That he's doing the right thing…"

He scribbled something under the name Meta Knight.

"If Nightmare's so worried, why doesn't he check himself? Stupid puffball always making trouble…"

Meta Knight dropped like silent rain behind the clerk, eyes glowing red. He didn't think. He didn't need to. His emotions did the thinking for him. The servant managed an 'eep' as he was sliced in half. Meta Knight felt a deep satisfaction for one moment, then as his eyes flashed to gold again, with a sudden feeling of horror. He stepped back from the bloodied corpse, eyes wide with shock. He looked at his sword, smeared with the blood of an innocent… He backed further and further away, eyes purple with horrified realisation. What had come over him? He hadn't meant to kill the clerk…

Yes he had. He had meant it with every ounce of anger in his body, and he hated himself for it. He had killed it in cold blood. He felt terrible, like a, like a-

Like a monster.

He turned and fled from the scene, panting. The image of the slain clerk was burnt into his mind. He moaned, trying to block it out and headed straight for the door. It slammed in his face and that awful laughter began again. Meta Knight turned slowly to see Nightmare's spectral form before him.

"I must thank you for getting rid of a lazy and useless clerk."

Meta Knight stood firm.

"I didn't do it for you. Leave me alone."

Nightmare's face took on a mock surprised expression.

"What? Leaving so soon? And without this?"

The orb was back in Nightmare's hand for a second, and just as suddenly, it disappeared.

"You may have recovered some of it, but not enough to escape. I'm afraid."

So he knew. He knew about that one droplet. Meta Knight could think of nothing to say. Nightmare continued.

"I'm surprised that you thought you could make your way out with so little of a soul. Did you think you were free from your creator, just because I gave you the gift of independent thought?"

Meta Knight's eyes never left Nightmare's face.

"Perhaps I was too generous. But it doesn't seem to matter now. It looks as if you've finally come to terms with what you are. Only a monster would kill an unarmed bystander."

Meta Knight shook his head flatly.

"No. It's not like that. He-"

"He provoked you, of course. I am forgetting your emotional instability."

Nightmare smirked. Meta Knight walked away from him.

"I don't need you to pardon me."

"You're right. You need to wrestle with your self-loathing some more."

Meta Knight drew his sword and whirled it around. But Nightmare was gone, his torturing laugh echoing off the walls. Meta Knight ran from the hallway, and burst out the front gate. He tripped on the heavily trodden dirt. I can never be a Star Warrior. I failed. I am no more than a murderer. A slaughterer of innocents. A monster.

…

This is a two part chapter, just so you know, and I hope to put up the second half soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Second Attempt part2

The Second Attempt (cont.)

Sword and Blade were snoring gently in their beds. Meta Knight stared at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. His eyes were wet when he first woke up, and he scolded himself for being so childish. Why did these memories affect him so? Why wasn't he able to remember any further? He pushed his covers off and reached out for his mask. When he placed the cold metal over his face, he suddenly realised how hot he was. Strange, he was never sick. It must have been a warm night. Casting his eyes over Sword and Blade's sleeping forms, he got out of his bed, tossed his cloak on and walked out of their forest home.

He let out a long sigh as he reached the edge of the forest. The sun was rising gently; the sky was grey above and tinged with pink in the east. The trees around him swayed in the morning breeze and it promised to be a fresh and mild weathered day. He sat down on the dewy grass, his eyes shining green. The familiarity of the landscape soothed him. Meta Knight shut his eyes and breathed in the smell of the damp soil. A small sound caused the old soldier to open them again. He turned, a look of mild curiosity shining in his eyes. Kirby regarded him with a heart-warming smile.

"Poyo."

"Good morning to you too."

Kirby took a tentative step forward. Meta Knight encouraged him and gestured to come closer. With a squeak of delight, Kirby rushed over and almost fell onto the grass beside Meta Knight.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Kirby's little face contorted with concentration as he tried to pronounce the word.

"Poy…Poy…dream…"

"A bad dream?"

Kirby nodded frantically. Meta Knight regarded him with kind eyes.

"Then we both had a bad night."

Kirby looked at him in surprise.

"Poy?"

"Never mind. What about you? What was the dream about?"

The little pink puffball inhaled softly.

"N...n…Nightmare."

Kirby stared at Meta Knight suddenly.

"Poyoo."

He pointed to Meta Knight. Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange. How…? Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the two young knights. Kirby smiled broadly. He liked seeing his friends at any time of day. Meta Knight's expression was impossible to read. Sword sensed an awkward silence approaching.

"Good morning sir."

Almost reluctantly, he added,

"Did you have another dream?"

Meta Knight got to his feet.

"Yes. I don't know why these memories are returning now, but we can't let it get in the way of our normal routine. Kirby, we'll bring you back to the castle."

The little puffball squeaked happily and the four of them set off for Castle Dedede. Sword and Blade glanced at each other on the way, and nodded decisively. From here on in, they wouldn't let Meta Knight out of their sight.

…

When they arrived outside the castle, Fumu and Bun ran out of the main entrance as fast as their feet could carry them.

"Hi guys!"

Fumu skidded to a halt in front of Kirby.

"Kirby! Where did you go? We called around to your house and you weren't there."

Bun nodded, his long fringe bobbing in time with his head.

"I even checked Dedede's room."

Meta Knight's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Kirby didn't tell you about his nightmares?"

The siblings shook their heads, Fumu's ponytail hitting Bun in the mouth, making him splutter.

"Eeuww! Your hair tastes gross!"

"Well, stop trying to eat it!"

"Speaking of nightmares-"

Meta Knight said loudly, and the two fell silent.

"I also have been sleeping badly, and as far as I can tell, our dreams were quite similar."

Sword and Blade looked at each other in surprise. If Meta Knight noticed their silent communication, he didn't show it.

"It is my guess that a great evil has entered the galaxy once more."

Fumu, Bun and Kirby's eyes widened in shock. Meta Knight was worried. Maybe he was being to straightforward?

"Only a guess. I am not completely sure."

Bun backed up this statement.

"Yeah, the nightmare's probably just a coincidence."

It didn't lighten the atmosphere of the group. They stood there, Meta Knight, Sword and Blade in quiet contemplation, Fumu and Bun starting to worry, and Kirby was just plain confused. A loud crash in the distance made them all jump. Fumu pointed back the way they had come.

"That came from the castle!"

Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were already running past, hands on their sword hilts, Kirby hot on their heels. Fumu and Bun followed nervously. They soon caught up with Kirby. The little puffball had slowed down when Meta Knight had told him to stay behind with Fumu and Bun. Fumu grabbed his little paw and pulled him along. The other trio had already gone through the main entrance.

…

The three knights barged past the few Waddle Dees scattered around the halls. Most of them were heading the same way as they were, and they quickened their pace towards the throne room. Just ahead, all three caught sight of an enormous crate. An equally large crane stood beside it, King Dedede guffawing loudly at the controls. Escargon was nowhere to be seen. Meta Knight held out a hand to stop Sword and Blade. They did, and followed his gesture to back out of the room. They watched, hidden in the shadows as Escargon appeared behind the box carrying a crow bar. He was complaining loudly.

"Why do I have to open it? Why can't you just smash it open?"

Dedede stopped laughing and glared at Escargon.

"Cos ma mallet's only for kingly stuff!"

Escargon drove the crow bar into the crate and heaved, his face flushing red from exertion. The three knights held their breath. With another loud crash, the side of the crate fell down revealing a machine inside. It was a new NME monster teleportation device. At least fifty Waddle Dees led by a Waddle Doo marched past the knights' hiding place and gathered around the crate. On the Waddle Doo's command, they started pulling the machine out, and the knights felt they had seen enough.

Fumu, Bun and Kirby had wisely decided to stay outside and Sword explained the situation to them, occasionally corrected by Blade. Met Knight kept quiet. There was no doubt that Nightmare had returned; the question now was how quickly he would regain his empire. This newest piece of news also puzzled Meta Knight. How could he have come back so soon? The children were just as curious, and bombarded the younger knights with questions.

"But-but how could he have come back just like that?" Bun stuttered, clicking his fingers.

"And with no warning?" Fumu added.

"Sta…star Rod?" Kirby suggested.

"I don't think that will work this time," Meta Knight said gravely, "If it didn't completely banish him last time, we must try something else."

"What?" Sword and Blade replied in unison.

"That's what we have to find out."

"We'll help!"

"Yeah!"

Fumu and Bun talked bravely, but Meta Knight knew it was too dangerous. Unfortunately, he also knew that no amount of persuasion would drive them away. Kirby stood resolutely beside Bun, small face set with determination. Meta Knight looked at every face around him, each willing to help defeat Nightmare once and for all.

"Fine, you can all help. Fumu."

Fumu stood to attention.

"You like reading, so I'm assigning you to the library. Look up the legendary creations and memorize them."

"Things like the Star Rod?"

Meta Knight nodded and Fumu smiled.

"I'll do my best!"

Meta Knight's golden eyes rested on Bun.

"Bun, you and Blade go find Knuckle Joe. He's a good fighter, we will need his help."

Bun and Blade saluted, and ran down the hallway, Fumu running after them. Meta Knight watched them go, and turned to Sword and Kirby.

"There is not much time. Kirby, we will train you-"

"Good morning!"

Lololo and Lalala flew up to the trio.

"Did you see the crate?"

"What's in it?"

Meta Knight sighed inwardly. They were so young, unfit for this immense task. Kirby jumped up and down in distress.

"Pochine!"

Lololo and Lalala hovered over him, trying to make sense of Kirby's baby talk.

"Pochine?"

"What's that?"

Sword helped them out.

"He said machine. An NME machine!"

The twins gasped.

"Oh no!"

"Does that mean he's back?"

Meta Knight hesitated, still reluctant to bring them into this, but nodded.

…

The sun was slowly sinking into the west. Meta Knight was troubled. He shouldn't have brought the young ones into this. He left Sword with the others, saying he needed rest. But he was loath to sleep; his memories would start tormenting him again. It had been a long day; Blade and Bun hadn't returned yet, and Fumu had checked out several books from the library. Kirby's fighting was as good as ever, but with time running out, Meta Knight didn't think it would be enough.

Slowly, stars appeared one by one and the pink sky darkened to blue, then black. Sword and Blade were not back yet. Meta Knight left his hilltop and walked back to the hideout. He was about to open the door when something behind him shifted. He whirled around, drawing Galaxia. There was nothing there. Meta Knight reached back to open the door, looking out for any signs of danger. As he did, he felt something brush against his gauntlet. He froze, suddenly realizing what it was. His eyes travelled back and there it was, a large, purple, leathery wing. The other wing was there too, itching for flight. Curious, Meta Knight brought one forward and examined it briefly. How long had it been since he used them? He considered testing their strength over the forest, but then he stopped himself. What was he thinking? These were symbols of his past, his origin, which he wanted to forget!

He flung the door opened, folding his wings along his back, but try as he might; they wouldn't fit under his cloak. Had they grown? He gave up and got into his bed, relieved that he could still lie on them. Sleep came surprisingly easily and Meta Knight soon dropped off.

The last moment before his eyes shut, they flashed briefly red.

…


	5. Chapter 5 Triumph and Flight

Chapter 5 Triumph and Flight

Meta Knight watched from his door as the corridors were emptied of monsters. The Star Warriors were preparing once more for battle and so was Nightmare. Meta Knight couldn't bring himself to fight. He couldn't fight them, not if Jecra and Carida were there. They would see his failure, would notice his perpetual struggle of good and evil in the shifting colour of his eyes; the savage brutality that could suddenly surface without warning and take over his body and mind. The remnants of a soul he had rescued from Nightmare were not enough to conquer his master's will, and for the first time in his life, Meta Knight felt deeply afraid of hurting another being.

He ventured into the deserted hallway, hoping to stay unnoticed by the servants.

…

Outside, across the bloodstained battlefield, two Star Warriors were planning their own mission. Jecra and Carida stood a little away from the others, pretending to tend to their weapons.

"Are you sure that we'll be able to break in again?" Jecra asked, "For all we know, Nightmare could have upped the security."

Carida looked him in the eye, determination hardening her soft features.

"Meta Knight helped us last time. There's no way Nightmare could have found out. Meta Knight wouldn't betray us."

Jecra looked uncomfortable.

"But how do we know? We didn't see what happened after we left. He could have just been a spy."

Carida threw her bow to the ground.

"Jecra. His eyes were yellow. You've seen thousands of his monsters. Red eyes, all of them. Yellow eyes are not signs of a spy or anything else. We may not know him very well, but I...I trust him. And I'm going to free him."

Jecra gazed at her uncertainly for a moment, and then smiled.

"Whatever the truth is, I'll follow your theory. We're in this together."

Carida's face lit up and she hugged him tight.

"I knew you'd do it!"

"Plus, I know you like him."

Jecra laughed and Carida punched him playfully.

"You're just jealous!"

"Me? Jealous? Of him? I think that last battle screwed up your brain."

Carida stuck out her tongue, but then her expression turned serious.

"The army's starting to move…"

They grabbed their weapons and hurried after their comrades.

…

Meta Knight could hear the sounds of battle outside, and he was glad he wasn't part of it. He sat beside the main gate, leaning against the cold stone, hidden in the shadows. It was as far from Nightmare and as close to his soul as he dared to go. He could feel it, deep down inside him, a pull between his last ounce of goodness wanting to join with the others and the rest, far up in the tower, wanting to come to him. A sudden urge came over him and he stood up, his feet moving seemingly of their own accord down across the courtyard. He paused at the staircase; what was the use? He couldn't do it…

"Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed bright gold at the sound of Carida's voice. He felt ashamed and ecstatic at the same time. He turned slowly, his happiness evaporating as his eyes flashed red again.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer!"

It pained him to see Carida's face turn from relief to confusion and hurt. Jecra appeared behind her, his mask hiding his expression. Meta Knight gasped. The ferocious bloodlust was coming to him. It had crept up unnoticed while his attention was elsewhere, and now it threatened to engulf him. He had to hurry. He had to keep them safe. He felt a growl rising in his throat. He could lose control at any second-

"I-I can't- Leave, now!"

His eyes were blood red now, and in desperation, he bolted up the stairs, before his dark side could harm Jecra and Carida. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He had to get away. The two Star Warriors glanced briefly at each other and ran after Meta Knight, taking the stairs two at a time to keep him in sight. They wisely decided not to shout after him or try to stop him; they had seen his red gaze. Jecra feared the worst, Carida kept her hope alive by remembering that he had warned them not to come near, lest he attack them.

They followed him up past the labs where they first met, past the dorms, even past Meta Knight's room. Meta Knight raced blindly on, not realising that he was leading them straight to the Tower. He never gave a thought to why the door was wide open, but rushed in, eyes shut. The pull inside him was now so strong that it snapped him out of his madness. Carida and Jecra skidded to a halt just inside the door, grateful that Meta Knight had stopped. Their relief soon changed to shock, as the door slammed shut behind them. They had only turned to the door when Meta Knight was thrown violently against the wall by some invisible force. Carida cried out, and tried to run to his side, but Jecra held her back.

"No, Carida, don't! It's a trap!"

"You already fell for the trap when you followed him!"

Nightmare materialised in front of them, blocking their route to Meta Knight. Carida looked past him at Meta Knight, who was leaning against the wall, looking dazed. She gasped as black chains burst from the wall and shackled his wrists. He looked her in the eye briefly and she saw nothing but deep sorrow. Jecra stiffened beside her, drew his sword and stared hard at Nightmare. She tore her eyes from Meta Knight and raised her bow. Nightmare laughed.

"Why bother defending him now, little Star Warriors? Did you think he could break away from his own creator?"

Carida and Jecra were silent.

"He's no better than any other of my monsters. He has nothing in him now."

Carida faltered in her gaze slightly and Nightmare nodded in mock sympathy.

"What was once his is now in my possession, little Warrior."

Out of the corner of her eye, Carida saw Meta Knight struggle to get up. Nightmare whirled around and struck him with a powerful surge of energy. Jecra's eyes saw past this, and he caught sight of a small round gold object that slipped quietly from Nightmare's cloak. Without thinking, he lunged for it, but Nightmare sensed his movement and knocked him back. Carida saw him fly across the room and hit the floor, but he rolled and got back to his feet. Nightmare didn't seem to notice the thing on the floor, but now Carida had seen it. She ran to it, but Nightmare was soon after her. She managed to bat it away from him before a tremendous force blew her almost out the window.

The ball rolled to Jecra, who quickly hit it to Meta Knight. Nightmare was enraged and rushed to stop Meta Knight, but it was too late. Meta Knight reached out for it. Time seemed to slow as his hand closed around it. Carida and Jecra watched, barely breathing, aches forgotten. The ball illuminated the entire room, outshining the setting sun outside and Nightmare shrieked. The golden liquid flowed out and into Meta Knight's hand, golden mist swarming into him just as before. Meta Knight smiled his first true smile for days. He radiated triumph and tore himself from the wall. Quick as a bolt of lightning, he ran to the Star Warriors. Nightmare was screaming in agony from the bright light and aimed a wave of dark energy at them.

But Meta Knight's wings appeared in a flash, and he propelled the two warriors out the window. He flew faster than ever before, even with the weight of the two dragging him down. Further and further he flew, before Nightmare had time to react. He fought the pull easily, what was once like heavy shackles tore like cobwebs from his body. He was free, free from the darkness, free from evil, and free from Nightmare at last.

…

Back in the tower, Nightmare tried in vain to force Meta Knight's wings to close again, but he was too far-gone. The spectre took the orb, ready to smash it against the wall, when he stopped, surprised. There was one droplet left. His cruel smile returned. He would have his revenge on Meta Knight. Slowly, his soul void would grow, and Meta Knight would become Nightmare's slave again. If he realised that he still didn't have a complete soul, then he would come back for it. Either way, it was only a matter of time. Nightmare's fingers closed around the soul orb, and hid it in the depths of his cloak. It was only a matter of time…

The dream changed…

Meta Knight ran from the horrific scene, panting and bleeding in several places. It wasn't possible, how could all of them be dead…? He ran among the dead warriors and monsters alike. Jecra, had he escaped? Carida, where was Carida? She had been fighting near the front lines. He heaved the monsters aside; she was nowhere to be seen. Meta Knight looked around for clues. His searching rewarded him with a sign, a single arrow point, stamped into the dirt. It couldn't be…but where was her body? He moved in the direction the arrow pointed, hoping for more clues. A few feet away, there were signs of a struggle. Further inspection revealed Carida's prints leading away from the ground up dirt. Meta Knight began to follow, but suddenly a roar broke his thought line. He turned to see the giant red wolf Wolfwrath towering above him…

…

Meta Knight's eyes flew open. Another memory…but where did the soul droplet dream come from? It wasn't his memory. Was it true? Did Nightmare still have the last part in his demonic grasp? Carida… the battlefield…He'd never thought about her whereabouts since then, the arrival of Wolfwrath, Sword Knight and Blade Knight had driven her from his mind. He had to get to the bottom of this. What if it was a trick, a trap set by Nightmare to ensnare him, or the others?

His wings twitched underneath him and he pushed his covers back. The two younger knights were sleeping soundly, no memories troubling their dreams. Slipping out of his bed, Meta Knight crept past them, feeling the same strange sensation that he had last night. He absently stretched his wings. What did Kirby and his Cappy friends do when they needed answers, other than come to him? He stepped outside, and his gaze fell on the distant mountains, morning mist hiding their valleys.

Of course, he thought, Kabu. How often had he surveyed the distant canyon without giving it a second thought? Now, it seemed like an ideal destination. His wings twitched again, urging him to fly. Meta Knight flapped them once, trying to remember the last time he used them properly. He breathed deeply, getting ready to do something he hadn't done in years. The wings seemed fit enough and he jumped into the air, spreading his wings wide, catching the breeze.

Flying felt natural and effortless, and Meta Knight was overwhelmed with satisfaction. But another feeling nagged at him as he soared over the hills around Cappy Town. Guilt, for he had given in to the temptation that had plagued him last night. He faltered in flight, but hurriedly brushed the feeling away and carried on faster than before.

Soon, Kabu Canyon was in sight, and Meta Knight circled above it, reluctant to land, unsure how to. He circled lower and lower, until at last, he landed roughly in front of the great Kabu statue. His wings folded behind him, Meta Knight stared up at Kabu's dark mouth, the bonfire casting strange shadows on the rocks and trees. Meta Knight waited a few seconds, then looking boldly into Kabu's dark eye sockets, he spoke.

"Kabu."

The fire flickered and swayed as if disturbed by a great wind. Deep down inside the statue, something stirred, and its deep resounding voice answered the Star Warrior.

"You are troubled by dreams."

Meta Knight was a little surprised. The object in front of him already knew his concerns. He hid his surprise, but Kabu had more to say.

"What is your question?"

Everything grew silent, a deep silence that secretly unsettled Meta Knight. What was his question…? He went with his instincts and replied.

"I want to know the meanings of my dreams."

Silence from Kabu. Meta Knight wondered vaguely if anyone was awake yet. Only his breathing, and the faraway sound of some animal waking broke the silence. Kabu's voice reverberated off the walls again.

"They are warnings. Events that were postponed are about to happen."

Meta Knight did not want to think what those events might be.

"What must I do?" he asked the ancient statue. The deep voice had a final tone to it as it said,

"You must let these events happen."

It was vague, but Meta Knight knew Kabu didn't give clear answers. Meta Knight had heard enough for now. As to what those events were, it could wait. He bowed to the statue, it seemed only right to thank it that way. He turned and spread his wings again.

…

Sword and Blade were watching all of this as it happened. As soon as Meta Knight had left their home, Blade (who was on watch) woke Sword and they followed him. It was hard work keeping up with him, and it was a great shock to see him flying. They weren't even sure it was he at the start, but they had seen Galaxia hanging from his side and pursued. Now the young knights were hiding just within earshot of Meta Knight and carefully keeping quiet. What Meta Knight presumed was an animal was in fact Blade stubbing his toe off a rock, and Sword hastily covering Blade's helmet with a large glove.

Now, they saw Meta Knight about to take flight again and scrambled as quietly as they could to their feet. It was a good thing their armour was green, as it blended in with the forest around them. They left quickly, before Meta Knight and ran as fast as they could through the undergrowth, hoping Meta Knight would not outfly them. Hopping over fallen tree trunks, and slashing at low hanging branches, the two knights felt successful in their mission.

"I think… that went… well," Blade panted, holding his helmet in place with a hand. Sword nodded, a few feet ahead.

"What… should we do… next?" Blade pressed on. They were almost halfway through the forest and were beginning to tire.

"I don't think… we should tell the others yet," Sword replied. "Meta Knight… never mentioned what he… was going to do."

Just then, they heard a now familiar sound and looked up in unison. Meta Knight had passed them out, his leathery wings bearing him over the trees at an alarming speed.

"We have… to hurry!" Sword cried out to Blade. "He'll notice we're… missing!"

The two knights tried to increase their speed, but to no avail; Meta Knight was too far ahead.

Finally, they came crashing through the last of the trees, panting heavily and falling against a large tree trunk. When they had recovered, Sword sat up, looked around and gave a start. He elbowed Blade in the stomach to make him sit up too. Meta Knight regarded them with shock from the other side of the clearing. His eyes flickered red and Sword gasped.

Ashamed of his present form, Meta Knight ran off, heading for Castle Dedede. Sword got up and pulled Blade up beside him.

"Come on! Something's definitely wrong."

Meta Knight ran on, making for the throne room. He had to get away quickly. That terrible anger, that always invaded his dreams, had almost surfaced in the clearing. He had never felt like that in front of Sword and Blade. He would go alone. That way, he could not hurt anyone. This was his battle with his old master and his alone.

…


	6. Chapter 6 Infiltration

The first section of this was supposed to be in the last chapter… oops!

Chapter 6 Infiltration

Meta Knight skidded around the last corner, Galaxia swinging by his side. The throne room was right in front of him; the machine still situated in the middle of the room. It was too early for Dedede or Escargon to be up, so Meta Knight continued in. He walked up to the array of buttons; there were far more on this model than the last one. Meta Knight quickly found what he was looking for. He pressed a button on the far left and the screen switched on. He scanned it, but there was no one there. There obviously weren't any customers ordering now. Meta Knight flicked a switch under the panel and jumped down from the stand.

"Well… this is a surprise."

Meta Knight turned around and started fiercely at the salesman.

"I suppose it is unlikely that Nightmare's business would be closed at any time, regardless of the hour."

The salesman let out a short laugh.

"Aren't you smart. So what does Dedede's captain of the guard want with us?"

Meta Knight sighed. This was it.

"I want to speak to your master."

The bespectacled humanoid looked at him doubtfully through his shades.

"What for?"

Meta Knight stepped up onto the platform again.

"I know he's expecting me. He has something of mine."

The salesman gave a small, triumphant smile.

"I see, you want to talk about _that_…"

He trailed off, probably for dramatically effect, thought Meta Knight. Meta Knight heard footsteps coming up the corridor, and turned, distracted. Salesguy's grin grew wider.

"Nightmare's been _dying_ to see you again. We'll even provide transport!"

He hit one of the buttons on his panel and suddenly Meta Knight's machine produced an arm. Meta Knight inwardly cursed himself for letting his guard down, but he didn't react fast enough. It hit him and sent him away from his controls. Sword and Blade dashed into the throne room at the last second, just in time to see Meta Knight land heavily on the machine.

"Meta Knight!" they cried.

Meta Knight groaned in pain and tried to get off but it was too late. Salesguy flashed Sword and Blade a sickening smile and turned one of the knobs on the panel. There was an awful flash of bright light. Sword and Blade ran forward, shielding their eyes. It soon faded, and the two knights looked anxiously at the machine. Meta Knight was gone. They gasped and the salesman laughed.

"What's wrong, little knights? He said himself that he wanted to speak to Nightmare."

Blade charged at the screen.

"You-!"

But that was as far as he got. The screen winked out, and all that was left was the image of the suit and shades imprinted in their minds. Sword ran to the platform determinedly, but Blade called out.

"No, Sword! We have to tell the others!"

Sword stopped and nodded, but reluctantly. He re-joined Blade and the two ran out of the room, to Parm and Memu's quarters.

…

They were running at full pelt across the castle when Blade heard someone talking outside. He stopped, causing Sword to halt in front of him. He ran to the nearest window and looked out. It was Knuckle Joe, with Lololo and Lalala.

"Hey! Up here!" Blade yelled.

Three pairs of eyes focused on the little window. Joe answered.

"I only just got here! What happened?"

Sword looked over Blade's shoulder.

"Meta Knight's gone!"

"What? How? Wait, tell me when I get up there."

Joe ran into the castle and the two knights came down the stairs to meet him. Lololo and Lalala followed nervously. Joe led them to an empty room, as far from Dedede's room as possible.

"Now, what happened here? Where did he go?"

"He went through Nightmare's machine," Sword said with quiet urgency. "The Salesguy- he was talking to him and he did something-"

"-And this thing came out of it and knocked Meta Knight onto the transporting platform. You know, the one for monsters," Blade added.

"And he just vanished! Salesguy said something about Meta Knight wanting to go."

Joe rubbed his nose, thinking.

"He could have been lying."

"But then why would Meta Knight be talking to him?" Lalala asked, Lololo nodding franticly.

"I don't know…" Joe said uncertainly.

"He's been acting strange since he started having those dreams, about two weeks ago," Sword confessed, "We were trying to keep an eye on him."

"But we failed. He's gone." Blade finished, his shoulders drooping.

"Hey, don't beat yourselves up about it," Joe said, hands on his hips. "We'll get him back."

He turned to the door.

"But now we should get to the others. Especially Kirby. We'll leave when everybody's ready."

The group nodded, and headed for the door.

"But how will we find him?" Sword asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know where Nightmare's base is. Intel and all that. The only problem is getting there…"

Joe shook his head.

"We'll worry about that later. We have to see who's coming first."

…

Kirby yawned loudly and stretched when he heard voices in the hall. He looked around sleepily and gave a start. Fumu and Bun were gone! Jumping out of Fumu's spare sleeping bag, he scrambled out and saw a whole group of his friends waiting for him. Sword, Blade, Joe, Lololo and Lalala were busy explaining the morning's events to Fumu and Bun. Memu was making breakfast in the kitchen, and Parm had just left. Kirby hurried over and joined the conversation. He listened carefully, picking up phrases like, 'Meta Knight', 'Gone', 'Salesguy' and 'Rescue'. He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Poyo?"

Joe frowned and nodded at the others.

"So, who's coming?"

A cacophony of raised voices answered him. He raised his hands for quiet.

"Hey! Hey! Ok, I was thinking more of Sword, Blade, Kirby and myself."

The other four cried out indignantly.

"He's our friend too!"

"We can do it!"

"We want to help!"

"You can't leave us behind!"

Joe sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. Just don't get yourselves into trouble. Meta Knight wouldn't want to put any of us in danger."

Fumu froze.

"We'll need supplies! How far is it to Nightmare's headquarters?"

"And how do we get there?" Bun added.

All eyes were on Joe. He smirked, wiping his nose again.

"The same way Meta Knight did, of course."

…

"Nightmare's been expecting you for a long time," said Salesguy, glancing over at the force field that now held Meta Knight. Meta Knight was standing on a platform very similar to the one at Dedede's castle, surrounded by a sphere of dark, pulsating material. Meta Knight stared evenly back at Salesguy, remaining calm, lest his eyes, which had stayed golden during his conversation with the salesman, betrayed him and flashed red. Salesguy continued casually.

"Nice wings, by the way. They suit you."

Meta Knight frowned under his mask.

"I asked to speak to Nightmare, not his major-domo. Release me, I mean no harm."

For the moment, he thought. Salesguy frowned.

"Then why did you bring that?"

He pointed to Galaxia.

"It is not safe anywhere else," Meta Knight replied.

Salesguy shrugged.

"Fine."

He flipped a switch on his control panel and a door across from Meta Knight materialised out of the wall. It opened, revealing an elevator.

"Like the elevator? Fast, efficient, and they don't wear you out. I should have been an elevator salesguy!"

The force field around Meta Knight faded away, and he stepped down. Salesguy looked wary for a second, but seeing no threat in Meta Knight's eyes, he pointed to the elevator.

"Just keep going up. The boss likes heights."

Meta Knight turned to the elevator and exhaled deeply, trying to calm the annoyance the salesman had sewn. He stepped in and the door slowly slid shut. Salesguy called after him, just as the doors were closing fully. He leapt down from his desk and strolled out through another hidden door.

"Welcome back, red eyes."

Meta Knight gasped and looked at his reflection in the shining interior doors. There, smouldering like a fire within his mask, were the all too familiar eyes. Meta Knight gritted his teeth, and his eyes flashed briefly. He concentrated hard, thinking of his companions in Cappy Town, and his eyes flickered between red and gold, his internal struggle more intense than ever.

There were no windows in the elevator and the journey was altogether uneventful, but Meta Knight's thoughts were in turmoil. He did not have a clear idea of what he would do once he got to the top. Let the events happen, huh?

…

"I don't see how this is going to work, Joe."

The group stood in front of the machine, Fumu with her hands on her hips.

"It's simple. We turn it on, find the switch for teleporting monsters, or in this case people, an away we go," Joe replied confidently.

Fumu wasn't convinced.

"But what if someone's watching? And shouldn't someone has to stay behind to teleport us back?" she asked, Kirby by her side. Joe opened and closed his mouth wordlessly. Fumu nodded.

"See? Not fool proof."

"Damn. You're smart, Fumu."

Fumu continued frowning in Joe's direction.

"So what do we do?"

Joe shrugged.

"You're the genius."

"Joe!"

"Hey, calm down. Looks like someone will have to stay behind-"

Joe stopped and cocked his head. He heard footsteps approaching, heavy footsteps. He grinned at the others questioning faces.

"-But we better do something before Dedede comes."

Blade caught the look in Joe's eye. He stood forward.

"I will."

Sword was shocked.

"What? You can't stay behind!"

Blade turned to him.

"I won't. Joe's given me an idea."

Joe rubbed his nose, and signalled for the four smaller companions to get on the platform, Fumu still muttering.

"There still could be someone there…"

Sword, Blade and Joe went to the screen and keypad while Kirby stayed by the platform. Joe hit the 'connect' button and dived out of sight, along with the two knights. A few silent seconds later, they stood back up. Nothing. The screen showed only the background of the headquarters. Joe grinned and ran over to the four on the platform.

"Hit it, Blade!"

Blade nodded and looked for the switch. Sword listened carefully; Dedede was still a safe distance away. Kirby stared into the screen. Blade flipped a switch to 'send' instead of 'receive' and there was that same flash, as when Meta Knight was teleported. The others appeared to the right on the screen, and Joe leaned into it. Lololo and Lalala were keeping a lookout for enemies.

"This place is deserted. Send the others through."

Blade pointed to the platform and Sword and Kirby ran to it. Joe called out.

"Is Dedede coming?"

Sword answered from the platform.

"Yeah. Hurry, Blade!"

Blade hastily obeyed and another flash lit the room. At that moment Dedede came through the door, jumped when he saw Blade at the controls of the machine, then bellowed angrily.

"Why you sonuva-! Get away from that!"

Dedede charged. Blade was ready,

Blade jumped with all of his might out of Dedede's way and landed full on the platform. Dedede slammed into the controls as Blade hoped he would, and a third flash transported them away from the angry king.

…


	7. Chapter 7 Encounter

Chapter 7 Encounter

All too soon, the doors of the elevator slid open. Meta Knight looked out cautiously, keeping the picture of his friends clear in his mind. He stepped out tentatively, his wings twitching. Darkness. The elevator door shut behind him and he heard it make its way back down. This was it, he couldn't go back. Postponed events. You must let them happen… Meta Knight walked forwards into the gloom. He was here…

Meta Knight knew better than to call out. He just had to wait for Nightmare to show himself. Thirteen paces from the elevator, Meta Knight stopped. A faint murmuring had begun, and he became suspicious at once. Almost automatically he drew Galaxia; its bright glow illuminating his mask and the patch of floor he was standing on. It did not have the power to pierce the blackness beyond. He thought he felt something brush lightly against him. He spun around wildly.

"Someone's jumpy." A low voice in the dark.

"Show yourself!" Meta Knight cried.

"Why I'm right here, Meta Knight."

The voice came from behind him. Meta Knight spun on his heel holding Galaxia aloft. Nothing. Realisation struck him like a blow.

"You don't have a physical form!" he said, "You have no power over real things."

Unusually soft laughter rebounded off the unseen walls. It gradually got louder and harsher, until it ran through Meta Knight's head.

"Wrong. What do you see in front of you? Behind you? Above you? Beside you? Darkness. Darkness is real enough, Meta Knight. Not even your shiny sword can overcome it."

Meta Knight frowned under his mask, staring hard into the black void.

"I overcame you. You have no power over me. I want only what is mine."

"And what might that be?" The voice asked in mock innocence.

"You know as well as I do," answered Meta Knight stonily, "Give me my soul."

Silence. Then, a shimmering gold droplet appeared right in front of Meta Knight. That sense of longing rose in him and reaching out cautiously he touched it. It stuck to his hand, just as the elevator door swung open. Wordlessly, Meta Knight backed away. He turned, ready to run for the door if he needed to. He got to the elevator door. Suddenly, the lightbulbs burst, causing Mate Knight to leap backwards as he was plunged into complete darkness. The doors slammed shut again, and Nightmare's harsh laughter was all that could be heard.

"You're forgetting something, _Star Warrior_."

Meta Knight spun around, Galaxia blazing brightly, silently cursing himself for being so naïve. His eyes shone red and he looked down at the droplet. It flashed red, then turned black, and Meta Knight tried to fling it off. It didn't budge. He grunted and looked up, just in time to see a flash of green out the corner of his eye. He froze. Could it be-? He turned and ran to where he last saw it, and saw it again, this time on the other side of the room. The image was clearer now; it was round, and about the same size as him. He followed it, he had to.

What Meta Knight didn't notice was that the black droplet detached itself from his gauntlet. It hovered in mid air, and started to swell. It grew rapidly to the same size as Meat Knight. Two dark wings sprouted from a round back. Arms and large feet followed. It picked up a grey mask at its feet and put it on. A sheath hung at its side and it took out a bright red sword, a mirror image of Galaxia. Last of all, it opened its eyes. Blood red and soulless, they were fixed on Meta Knight's back.

Meta Knight held the real Galaxia over his head, searching through the darkness for that green figure. The dark puffball took a step towards him, Nightmare's commands running through its head. A shadow of a smile crossed its hidden face. It gripped the sword, and advanced on the oblivious knight.

…

"Lololo! Anyone coming?" Joe called to the little flying puffball.

"All clear Joe," Lololo replied.

Joe rubbed his fists together.

"Right. I think we should split up from here." He looked around at the little group.

"We can find Meta Knight easier that way." The others said nothing; Bun was staring at a strange portion of the wall. Joe continued regardless.

"Okay guys. Sword, Blade, Bun and Lalala will be one group, and Kirby, Lololo and Fumu; I'll come with you. If one group find Meta Knight or needs back up, blow on one of these."

He handed Sword a whistle.

"Where did you get this?" Sword asked, looking incredulously at his whistle.

"A trainer." Joe said, nonchalant. "Alright, let's go on a knight hunt."

The two groups split and headed for separate doors. Joe called over his shoulder to Sword as he laid a hand on the door handle.

"It's a good thing this place is so-"

Joe's gaze was drawn to the doorframe, which had suddenly filled itself with large furry monster.

"-deserted…"

The huge yeti roared and Lololo and Kirby jumped back. Fumu screamed. Joe, Sword and Blade were on it in a flash.

"Vulcan Jab!" Joe yelled, hitting it straight in the eye.

Sword and Blade, brandishing their swords, attacked the monster's heavy feet. It growled and angrily kicked the knights out of the way. It lumbered towards Joe, and Kirby jumped forward and stated to inhale, but it was too big. The sucking sensation had distracted it though, and now its small eyes were fixed on Kirby. Kirby met its stare and held it, ready to dodge out of the way.

Sword and Blade wasted no time. Running deftly around it, they launched themselves as the thing's back, giving Kirby enough time to run to the others. They hacked at the monster's back, but the fur was too thick even for their swords. Two hairy hands reached up and tossed them aside. Sword and Blade hit the wall hard. Fumu cried out again, and the monster turned to their little group. Joe's Vulcan Jabs were doing little more than the knights' swords.

The yeti stomped towards the smaller, less threatening ones, seeing they were unarmed. Lololo and Lalala flew in front of Fumu and Bun, who backed up against the wall. Joe glared at the hairy mass and ran to the others' aid.

"Oh no you don't!" he cried, throwing a Vulcan Jab right into the thing's face. It roared, and the sound bounced off the walls, almost deafening the group. They covered their ears, grimacing, and gritted their teeth; Joe opened one eye to see Kirby standing in the beast's path.

The little puffball didn't seem affected by the monster's roars; his expression was fixed and his big eyes hard. Slowly, he lifted a sword in the air. A green cap appeared on his head, the bobble settling on the floor. The monster stopped his deafening roar and paused to glare at this act of defiance.

In desperation, Bun struck at the strange wall with his fist. He heard a click, and felt buttons of door panel, and the secret door next to the group slid open.

"Go!" shouted Joe, ushering them in. The door slid shut again and the sounds of battle disappeared for Bun, Fumu, Lololo and Lalala. But Joe, Sword, Blade and Kirby were still in the other room, trying to overpower the monster.

Snarling, the monster raised its paw to strike. Quick as a flash, Kirby was in the air, the sword glinting in the artificial light. The great hand slammed down on the floor, a deep gash spilling blood. A second later, the sword entered the creature's back. The yeti screamed, but the stab wound wasn't deep enough to do a lot of damage. It straightened up suddenly, and Kirby held onto the hilt for dear life.

"Kirby!"

Joe and Sword ran to help him, Blade hung back; it was his sword Kirby had inhaled. Jumping together, Joe punched and Sword hacked a way through the masses of hair.

The beast grew angrier by the minute. Blood was trickling down its shoulder, and now two more of these things were trying to hurt it. Joe saw the fist approaching and cried out.

"Get back!"

He and Sword dove out of the way. As soon as the thing's fist came into contact with the ground, Sword ran back to it. He grabbed a hold and swung himself up. The hand began to shake; but he clung on. Kirby was desperately trying to free the sword. It had got caught in the beast's hair, and the blood only made it more difficult to untangle. He jumped up on the hilt when he heard a cry.

"Kirby - jump!"

Sword saw the other hand ready to clamp on top of him. He thrust his sword over his head – and felt blood rain down on him. Before he could see the damage though, he was jerked off the hand and sent flying through the air.

Joe ran to catch Sword's fall and Sword fell heavily on top of him. Getting up, they watched in shock as the monster stumbled backwards shaking its injured hand. Kirby was frightened – he clung to the sword hilt and glanced around, crying out.

"Poyo..!"

Joe clenched his fists. Sword shook his head.

"He's not going to jump!"

The monster crashed into a control panel in the centre of the room. Kirby finally let go. The impact sent him soaring overhead, and Blade's sword flying away from him. Blade ran to try and catch him, just as the remains of the control panel exploded. An empty elevator shaft opened, Kirby hit the ground hard and bounced into it. The Knights and Joe screeched to a halt. They yelled and ran to the edge of the shaft, but Kirby was gone.

"KIRBY!"

…


	8. Chapter 8 Realisation

Ch. 8 Realisation

Kirby could just hear his friends' cries as the wind whistled past his ears. He cried out in dismay as he bounced roughly off the shaft walls on his long way down. Desperately, he opened his mouth to inhale. Nothing happened. Instead of air, a sharp pain jabbed at his lungs. The force of the monster's throw had winded him. Panic set in. His lifeline was useless. He whimpered again as he bounced against the hard shaft.

Out of ideas, he scrabbled at it, looking for a foothold, but his paws couldn't grip it and he bounded away. The floor was getting closer.

Kirby tried paws and feet against the floor this time, but he only pushed himself harder away from the wall.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. That was the answer! He crashed into the wall from the force of his last push. He winced in pain, but he had readied himself and pushed off harder than before. Sure enough, the speed at which he fell decreased, and he was soon abseiling (albeit painfully) down the dark shaft.

After a short while, he reached the bottom, accidentally banging his head off it. Sitting up, he shook the dust off, and gazed up at the tiny light way above, the shaft door. His friends' voices had long grown quiet. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing. He lay down again, and tried to catch his breath.

He cast his big black eyes over his surroundings, trying to penetrate the dark. There seemed to be a patch of grey over to his left. A door, maybe? He got hurriedly to his feet and ran over to it. To his horror, he recognised it as the monster that had brought him down the shaft. The thing was dead, its body spread and its limbs at awkward and unnatural angles. Kirby whimpered, and shuffled around it. As soon as he was clear of it, he turned away. Behind it lay a patch of wall a lighter shade than the rest of the shaft. Kirby approached it cautiously, on guard against further surprises. He stood in front of it, and put a paw out. His paw touched nothing but air. It was a tunnel. He dashed down it; it was brighter than the shaft, which was good enough for him.

As he ran, the tunnel sloped upwards, became brighter, and soon, Kirby could make out the detail on the steel-coloured walls. As the tunnel levelled out again, Kirby noticed it was lined with large metal doors, adorned with plaques. Kirby was unfamiliar with the alphabet used to label the doors, but his instinct told him Meta Knight was not in any. He ran quickly past them, the doors gave him a feeling of being watched. Those rounded plaques looked unsettlingly like eyes.

Knock, knock.

Kirby jumped in fright. He slowly turned and stared at the source of the noise. It was a door to his left. Cautiously, he crept up to it, and hesitatingly, knocked back.

Knock, knock.

A pause. Then –

Knock, knock, knock.

Kirby blinked, and smiled. He looked around quickly for a way to open the door, but instead, found a small, shut window. Clumsily, he grabbed it and slid it open. Someone gasped, and a pair of bright, silver eyes peered through. Kirby jumped back, trying his best to look fierce. His curiosity soon got the better of him though, and he leaned in to get a closer look. Those large silver eyes were surrounded by emerald skin, and the skin crinkled a little around the eyes. The thing inside was smiling.

"You're not one of Nightmare's, are you?"

Kirby furiously shook his head.

"Kirby!"

The thing giggled.

"That's your name, right?"

Its voice was friendly and kind. Kirby liked this thing.

"Do you want to know what my name is?"

Kirby nodded quickly, and did a little dance of joy.

"Poyo-o-o-!"

The thing smiled again.

"It's Carida. Nice to meet you!"

Kirby grinned and jumped about.

"Nice meed yoo tooo!"

…

Meta Knight heard the whoosh of metal through air, and immediately threw himself to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blood-red sword bury itself in the floor where he had stood. He jumped to his feet, and stepped into his characteristic fighting stance. The sword was ripped out of the floor again, and his enemy raised it to the same level as Meta Knight's own. The red glow illuminated his attacker's face. Meta Knight gasped. He recognised that mask, that body, - those cursed wings - all too well. It was an exact copy of himself. But the eyes… They were not his. He shuddered to think that eyes like that could belong to him. They were the same shape as his own, the same colour of red that his own turned at times, but it was what they showed that terrified him.

They were soulless, and empty of anything but cruelty and rage.

The doppelganger lunged at him, the red sword leaving a trail of light in its wake. Meta Knight automatically brought Galaxia up to block the attack, and the two swords rang out angrily as they clashed. The dark knight's strength was formidable. Meta Knight's hand shook as he tried to fend him off. Leaping backwards, he disengaged and readied himself for an attack of his own. He flew at the impostor, sword at the ready. The knight slashed at his feet, but he was already in the air. He brought the sword down hard, meaning to slice at the head. To his surprise, his opponent altered his last attack into a block. Galaxia and the red blade met again, their screeches echoing round the room. Meta Knight quickly used his momentum and knocked the blade aside, landing just behind the impostor.

Less than a second later, their swords scraped against each other again, as one slashed and the other parried. They were stuck in a stalemate, and it barely gave Meta Knight time to gather his thoughts. This doppelganger was obviously experienced in swordplay, but not only that, it could read Meta Knight's moves. His thoughts were interrupted by Nightmare.

"Have you figured it out yet, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight ignored him, concentrating on the dark knight, waiting for his next move. Nightmare answered his unspoken question.

"What you see before you is indeed an exact copy of yourself. I created him shortly after you abandoned us. It wasn't hard to mimic your design, because, of course, I still had something to base it on."

Meta Knight tightened his grip on Galaxia. The knights sprang apart again, skidding to a halt only a few feet from each other. Something was stirring within Meta Knight at the prospect of a good fight. This thing was strong, and would finally present a challenge after all these years. Unknown to him, Meta Knight's eyes flickered.

"There is one difference between you two however," Nightmare continued.

Meta Knight interrupted.

"He has no soul, and therefore, no mind of his own. That difference is enough to make us complete opposites. He's no more like me than the rest of those mindless monsters."

Nightmare scoffed.

"That difference will be eliminated soon enough. Your arrogance is just the same as it was long ago. You think you still have what can be called, 'a soul'? I know what is happening to you. You think you can defy me without any consequences? Fool. You were created in darkness, and you can never escape from it for long. It is in your very core, you can't go against your own nature. That other soul has poisoned you for long enough. Soon, the darkness will destroy it completely. It was an alien substance, and now it's finally being defeated."

Meta Knight did not reply. He knew everything that Nightmare had said was true.

There was movement to his left; the dark knight was attacking again. Meta Knight dodged and the red sword sank into the floor again. Meta knight took his chance and slashed at the doppelganger's masked face. Galaxia just scraped the metal, but it was enough to enrage the knight.

Meta Knight was suddenly thrown backwards. He hit the ground hard, and was dazed momentarily. Where did that strength come from? He didn't have time to think. The dark knight swooped down on him; sword raised high above his head. Meta Knight scrambled to his feet, thrusting Galaxia upwards; hoping it would be enough. The swords connected, but the dark knight's immense strength was helping him get the upper hand. Meta Knight was being pushed back. He jumped back again, silently cursing.

What was happening? Instead of tiring, the other knight was getting stronger as the fight progressed. It made no sense. If this really was a copy of him, he should have the same weaknesses and stamina too. Meta Knight was still far from his limit, but he wasn't in top physical condition for bout after bout of hard fighting.

…

"Kirby, Kirby!"

"Kirby, answer us!"

"Where are you, Kirby?!"

Joe, Sword and Blade yelled their fallen comrade's name unceasingly down the shaft. They would not, could not, give up on the little puffball so easily. Sword hit his sword off the floor in frustration.

"Why didn't he try to float? Kirby!"

Joe sighed, and Blade went to retrieve his sword.

"We'll have to go down after him."

Sword blanched.

"What? But what about-"

"Meta Knight can wait!"

Joe turned to Sword, looking stonily at him.

"Meta Knight said it before, right? Protecting Kirby and the others is your first task!"

Sword lowered his gaze. That was true, but…

Blade joined them again. He looked from Sword to Joe in indecision. Finally, he stood by his fellow swordsman.

"Joe, we don't even know if he survived. If we could just find Meta Knight, he could-"

Joe didn't want to hear it. He clenched his teeth and pointed accusingly at the swordsmen.

"I can't believe you guys are giving up on him so easily! Kirby's not-"

But before he could finish, the sound of doors sliding against the hard metal floor drew their attention. Fumu, Bun, Lalala and Lololo tumbled through the doors, looking anxious.

"What happened in here?"

"The monster's gone-"

"You guys are alright!"

"Where's Kirby?"

The three warriors were glad to see the youngsters had come to no harm, but Fumu's question had struck home. They subconsciously glanced at the shaft. The others were silenced. After what seem like an hour, Bun's lip quivered.

"No way…"

He ran to the edge of the shaft and looked down, closely followed by the other three. Joe briefly described what had happened after they had left. Fumu frowned.

"But he could still be alive! Maybe he's hurt?"

Bun turned quickly to Sword and Blade.

"We have to go after him…we have to!"

Lololo and Lalala flew a short way down the shaft, peering into the darkness. A few seconds later, the others saw them emerge from the darkness. Joe and Fumu wasted no time.

"Did you see anything?"

"How far down does it go?"

But the twins simply shook their heads.

"It's pitch black, we couldn't see a thing…"

"It's like black fog!"

Joe straightened up.

"Right. We'll have to find another way down."

Bun looked incredulous.

"How?"

Joe smirked.

"There were no sentries through that door, right?"

Bun shook his head, puzzled. Fumu's eyes lit up.

"Of course! There's bound to be stairs or something! Let's go!"

The twins and Bun cheered up immediately.

"Yeah! Let's go find Kirby!"

Joe rubbed his nose. Sword and Blade nodded to each other. The four ran at the door they had just come through, not bothering to wait for their protectors. Joe sighed angrily and bolted quickly after them.

"Hey! Jeez… Are you trying to get us killed?"

Sword and Blade followed after, drawing their swords again as they went. They watched as Joe caught up with the four youngsters, bopping Bun on the head for running off first. They waited silently as Joe announced the formation they were to advance in, with Joe leading, Fumu and Bun keeping close behind, followed by the twins, with the two of them bringing up the rear. Just as the group decided to move out and locate a way down to the lowest level, where Kirby would most probably be, the swordsmen caught each other's eye through their large helmets. They had another plan, entirely different from their group leader's. They waited patiently, keeping formation, for their opportunity.

"Maybe we should open some of these doors?"

This was from Bun.

"I mean, I know it's not safe, but we could be walking past elevators and stairs and all sorts of stuff without even realising it."

Fumu scoffed.

"That's too dangerous, Bun. Besides, who ever heard of putting frequently used stairs behind a locked door?"

There was a shout of "Vulcan Jab!" followed by a crash, and a thud as Joe pulverised the lock of the nearest door. He punched the air in triumph, and kicked the door open. A flight of stairs greeted them.

"I'm siding with Bun on this one, Fumu."

Fumu frowned. Now who was trying to get them killed? None the less, she quickly followed Joe and the other three down the steps, crying out to her companions to wait, not realising she shouldn't have been the last to go through the door.


	9. Chapter 9 Reform

Warning: may contain cliché horror storyline and melodrama. ;D

Ch. 9 Reform

Kirby stopped dancing, and suddenly looked serious. The silver eyes blinked inquisitively through the small window.

"What wrong?"

Kirby puffed himself up as far as he could, and rolled a small distance away, to the other side of the corridor. He smiled as widely as he could, and braced himself. Carida gasped and backed away from the window.

"Don't! It's too strong! You can't-!"

"Poyo-o-o-o!"

Kirby pushed his inflated self hard off the wall and towards Carida's door. He was starting to enjoy using his newfound skill. But not for long. He crashed heavily into the door, and deflated immediately. Carida ran back to the window.

"Are you alright? You silly thing, I told you not to! "

Kirby could only mutter incoherently. The room was spinning and his head hurt again. He slowly pushed himself up into a standing position, using the door for support. Why hadn't it worked? Carida looked through the window at him again.

"Kirby…why are you trying to free me?"

Kirby looked up at her beseechingly.

"Poy…poy…Meda…poyo!"

Carida suddenly dived at the window.

"Meta? Meta, was that what you said?"

Kirby nodded furiously.

"Meda Nigh!"

"Meta Knight? He's alive? How do you know him?"

Kirby jumped up. Who was this mysterious green creature?

"Meda Nigh…Popstar…poyo…Nightmare poyo!"

Carida inhaled sharply.

"Why? Why did he come here?"

To Kirby's surprise, Carida's eyes started filling up with tears.

"Kirby!"

Kirby leaned in further, a worried look on his face. Carida wiped her eyes.

"Kirby, he has to get out of here! It's a trap!"

Kirby didn't understand.

"Trap?"

Carida nodded.

"From what I've gathered from those idiotic servants of his, Nightmare has been waiting for Meta Knight to come back, so he can..."

Kirby whimpered.

"Hurt… Meda Nigh?"

Carida smiled sadly.

"Yes, and no. He wants to take him back. But if Meta Knight won't succumb, he'll kill him!"

"No!"

Carida looked back at Kirby. The little puffball was staring at her with such a determined face that Carida had to stop.

"Meda Nigh… Friend. Kirby protect friends!"

Carida had to smile again.

"Kirby…"

Kirby smiled again. Carida laughed quietly then looked up at the steel door.

"Oh…wow…"

Carida backed away from the window again, gazing up at the door. Kirby looked up too. The result of his reckless 'bowling ball' style attack was… a single, foot-wide dent. He looked back down at the silver-eyed being in the cell. She was looking at the dent as if it was a blessing from heaven. Looking down again, she smiled broadly at Kirby.

"I've been pummelling that door for years now and I've never done that much damage. You _must_ be a friend of Meta Knight's."

Kirby tilted his head to the side. Should he do it again? Without a second thought he bounced up and ran the length of the corridor this time. This was going to hurt again, but it made his new friend happy. He grinned and inflated. He braced himself, this time summoning all of his reserve strength for more speed. The rolling was fun, even if the contact wasn't.

He pushed off; drowning out Carida's renewed protests with the rumble of his rolling on the metal floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain again.

It came, just as he knew it would. He was completely winded by the blow, and he could hardly see an inch in front of him, the room was spinning so badly. He lay there panting, unable to make out what Carida was saying. He felt a fresh wave of frustration and thumped the floor with his paws. The door was still in one piece, or he would have gone through it. His paws flapped back down on the floor and he closed his eyes, wishing the headache would go away.

"Poy…o…"

"Kirby! Kirby! Look!"

Kirby lazily opened one eye. Carida was jumping around in her cell.

"You did it! Look at that!"

Kirby looked at the door. The dent was considerably larger, but the door was still intact. Kirby couldn't understand Carida's excitement.

"No, Kirby, don't look at the dent, look here! The bottom of the door."

Kirby made a small noise of confusion. He rolled over and looked at the door again. The dent had indeed spread to the bottom of the door, and the metal had been bent inwards dramatically. It was now several inches off the floor. Carida crouched down to Kirby's level.

"Thank you Kirby."

"Poy?"

Carida laughed again.

"It's ok, I can squeeze through this easily."

Kirby was on his feet at once.

"Poyo!"

In a couple of seconds, Carida had squeezed her rounded body under the door. Kirby did a victory dance. Carida flashed a grin at him.

"I wish we had time to dance, but we have find Meta Knight!"

Kirby stopped and his determined look returned. Carida nodded in approval. Now that she was finally out, Kirby could look at her properly. She was only slightly bigger then himself, with a colourful, but worn bandanna wrapped around the top of her head. She had dark green feet and the emerald green skin he saw around her eyes remained the same the whole way round her rotund body. She noticed him looking at her.

"I'm not normally unarmed, but my bow was taken when I was captured. I'll look for it on the way. But right now, we have to go!"

…

Sword and Blade wasted no time in running back up the corridor to their first location. They did not regret disobeying their current leader, or abandoning the young ones. Call it loyalty outweighing chivalry, but now Meta Knight was their only concern. Sword glanced around the room. There was only one way up the elevator shaft, and they felt certain Meta Knight had taken that route. Blade tested the last door just in case. It was locked from the inside. The elevator was the only option. Skirting around the teleportation machine, they ran to it, looking up and down the darkness, analysing it. There was only one way to do this. They both drew a small extra blade from hidden pockets in their armour. In unison, they leapt out into the darkness. They hit the far wall, and their outstretched blades bit into the metal, and stayed. Sword and Blade let out their breath. Now, it was time to start climbing. Cautiously at first, and with growing confidence, they ripped the blades out of the wall and stabbed, pulling themselves higher. Slowly, they ascended the vertical slope. They had no idea how long it would take, but they didn't think of uncertainties; all that mattered was maintaining their grip on the wall.

They had been climbing for only ten minutes when, suddenly, Blade stopped.

"I hear it!"

Sword stopped too, and listened. He gasped. He could hear the elevator! He silently praised his companion's hearing.

"It must've come back while we were gone."

They could both hear it without straining now. It was coming up. The swordsmen hoped that Kirby, if he was alive, had avoided further injury when the elevator had stopped far below. It was coming faster now. The swordsmen tensed, ready to jump. They placed their feet on the wall, and gripped their weapons.

The elevator came steadily up the shaft. Once it was near enough, the knights acted. They pushed hard against the wall, ripped the blades out again, somersaulted and landed on the roof of the elevator.

"Quick!"

They both stabbed their blades hard into the elevator roof, and carved an opening out of it. Sword jumped down first, sword at the ready. It was empty. It probably runs automatically, even if the place is virtually empty, he thought. Blade followed soon after.

The swordsmen waited.

…

Meta Knight dived to the side again to avoid his opponent's blade. He did not want to be drawn into another stalemate or test of strength. Either he finished this fight as soon as possible or he risked letting his adversary get the upper hand again. He would have to plan his moves very carefully. The dark knight evidently knew his fighting style and could see through his attacks, so this called for the unorthodox. In other words, what would Kirby do? Meta Knight allowed himself a short, rueful smile.

At that moment, he felt it again. That strange feeling of excitement. He realised he was itching to give it his all in this fight. Maybe if he tried hard enough with his usual tactics? This knight was only a copy, after all. An unorthodox attack could wait. He found new confidence in this line of thought, and he readied his stance.

He bolted at his enemy, Galaxia out and dispelling some of the darkness. The dark knight tensed, and waited. Meta Knight lashed out with Galaxia, and the dark knight blocked it again. But this time, Meta Knight wasn't being pushed back. He was at level strength with his foe again, though he did not know why, or how. At that moment in time, he didn't care. Victory was the only thing he cared for now.

He wrenched his sword out of the block and swung round for another try. His speed was increasing. Excellent. His opponent managed to block again, but not as easily as it had before. With more furious energy, Meta Knight tore away from his enemy and doubled his attack. He started jabbing at any unguarded spot he could find, and all the dark knight could do was block, and try to keep up.

Meta Knight attacked faster and faster, pushing his opponent back steadily. He was so close; he could almost feel the moment when his sword would bypass his enemy's defences and cut into its flesh. The thought released yet another forgotten emotion in him. Bloodlust. His eyes blazed red. His strength doubled. Then at last, Galaxia struck home. The dark knight's mask fell, clattering on the floor. The doppelganger grunted and doubled over, clutching its side. Drops of dark red blood trickled down Galaxia's blade and on to the floor.

Amid the ringing of metal on metal as the red sword hit the ground, and the pounding of his own heart, Meta knight could just discern another sound. Quiet at first, it gradually got louder and louder. It was irritating him no end, because it was distracting him from his well-fought victory. He'd heard it before, he was certain, but he couldn't place it. Then it hit him. Nightmare was laughing.

…

Each separate flight of stairs shook as the five Popstar inhabitants tore down them, slowing only to grab the banister and swing themselves around corners. Joe overtook Bun and the twins, and charged ahead, keeping an eye out for more monsters. Fumu used the time running to memorise the level they had entered on, and counted each flight of stairs they raced down, just in case. Whatever this place was, it was big, and she wasn't keen on getting lost. Lalala fell behind to keep her company, and it was then that the twin noticed something was missing.

"Fumu, where are Sword and Blade?"

Fumu almost tripped over the next step. She stopped and looked behind her.

"They were right behind me… Where did they go?"

She called down to the others.

"Stop!"

Joe, Bun and Lololo stopped obediently. Bun looked back at his sister.

"Sis, what wrong?"

"Sword and Blade are gone!"

Joe grimaced. Those stupid knights! He ran back up to Bun, Lololo close behind.

"Come on, we have to keep going."

Joe turned back and continued down the stairs. Bun stayed, looking confused.

"But -"

Joe kept going, Lololo hesitated before following. Lalala zoomed past Bun, going after her twin. Fumu was unconvinced, to say the least. She ran down to Bun and called out.

"Hey!"

Joe didn't even turn around.

"They've gone a different way, that's all. They'll be fine, now come on!"

Fumu and Bun looked at each other.

"But how can you be so sure?"

"What if they were attacked?"

Joe screeched to a halt again, motioning for the twins to keep going.

"Just trust me on this. They'll catch up to us later, now let's go. Kirby needs us!"

Bun shrugged, and started jumping the stairs two at a time.

"He's right Sis, they can take care of themselves."

Fumu started walking, thinking hard. Did those two intentionally abandon them? She felt certain that Joe knew something, but decided it was better to keep quiet. Joe was acting so strange. One minute he would be all for saving their lost friends, the next he would put the mission first and go on without them. He mustn't be used to being a leader yet. She resumed her count. Thirty-eight, thirty-nine…

"Ha! We did it!"

Joe's triumphant shout made her look up. They were indeed on the very last level. She rejoined the small group at the bottom of the stairs. They stood for a while, panting. Fumu took in their surroundings. It was creepy down here. Unlike most of the other floors they had passed by, this one wasn't very well lit. The lights on the ceiling were dim, and some of them flickered constantly. There were doors lining the walls the whole way down the corridor, big heavy steel ones with plaques nailed on them. It reminded her eerily of a prison.

"They're dungeons, alright."

Joe stood hands on his hips, surveying the scene with that familiar smirk on his face. Bun looked around in amazement.

"Whoa… There's so many. You think they have really weird monsters in them? Or zombies, or something even scarier!"

Fumu was starting to get scared.

"Quit it, Bun!"

Bun cackled evilly.

"I bet they look something like – THIS!"

He spun around to face Fumu, eyes rolling back and tongue waggling, looking just like one of maniacs Fumu had been thinking of. Needless to say, she screamed.

Joe was behind her in a second, a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sssh!"

He glared Bun into submission too. Bun quickly averted his eyes, muttering an apology.

"…sorry Sis."

Fumu's scream echoed off the walls for longer than they expected. They held their breath, waiting for something to appear and attack. Nothing happened. At last, Joe released Fumu, and Bun let his shoulders droop with relief. Lololo and Lalala slowly relaxed their grip on each other.

Until they heard another echo.

It wasn't Fumu's scream; it was something else entirely. It was Bun who realised it first.

"Hey, wait! It sounds like…Kirby!"

As if on cue, Kirby, followed by a strange green puffball, appeared in their line of vision, running as hard as his big feet could carry him down the corridor and happily yelling his head off.

Fumu and Bun's eye lit up, and they started running towards their friend. Joe and the twins followed, sighing with relief.

"Kirby!"

Fumu, Bun and Kirby met and hugged. It seemed so bizarre that in such an austere place, there should be such a scene of happiness. Kirby was practically a member of Fumu and Bun's family, and the threat of losing him had scared the two more than they liked to admit. Touched as he was, Joe was not particularly sentimental, and his attention was soon drawn to Kirby's companion.

"Who are you?"

The green puffball looked at Joe with slight scrutiny.

"It's customary to introduce yourself first."

Joe huffed.

"You're the stranger here. Explain yourself or get lost."

Carida held up her hands in amused submission.

"Whoa, relax. I'm not your enemy."

Joe's stare was icy cold.

"Huh."

Carida laughed nervously.

"It's true…But just to patch things up a bit, my name is Carida. To make a long story short, Kirby rescued me, and told me you were trying to rescue Meta Knight."

Joe expression went from hostile to indifferent.

"Alright, if Kirby trusts you, you can stay. It's all the same to me."

Joe turned away, walking back up the corridor. Carida left eyebrow went up a little. This guy was a strange one. Joe paused.

"By the way, the name's Knuckle Joe."

"Nice to meet you."

Joe turned back and smirked.

"Are you coming or what? We have pals to rescue. Let's go!"

And with that, the seven set off, back up the stairs and back on track.

…

Nightmare's laughter was as loud and as harsh as it had been in the old days, but now it came from everywhere. It shook Meta Knight violently from his bloody reverie. His wings quivered. It was happening again, that anger, that monstrous urge to maim and kill. He had lost control, and in front of _him,_ of all people! Meta Knight took his eyes momentarily off his fallen foe and looked rapidly around, trying in vain to see even a pinprick of light amid the darkness that surrounded him. His whole body seemed to pulse with adrenaline, and try as he might; he couldn't shake that feeling of savage joy at the sight of blood on his blade. He knew, deep down in what remained of his soul that this wasn't right, but…he felt incredible. His growing fatigue had vanished without a trace, and he was strong, strong enough to wipe the floor with that doppelganger. These strange moods that had seemed so threatening only moments before started to seem more like a blessing to Meta Knight with every passing moment. They brought out something in him that all warriors wanted to possess: uninhibited power. While he was like that, nothing could stop him from succeeding in a fight, be it a duel or a full-scale battle.

Unknown to him, his wings grew a little more. Amid all these thoughts, he felt again that there was some small part of him still holding back, keeping him from losing himself completely. What if…if he let go of that too, how strong would he become? Perhaps, he could even defeat Nightmare? Nightmare had no hold over him anymore, and he would not fall for anymore of the fiend's traps.

At the mere mention of Nightmare's name in his thoughts, his rage boiled up again, bubbled up through him again, until he was ready to explode. He slashed out at the darkness around him, cutting a line of light through the dark with his bright sword. To his chagrin, it simply reformed after a few seconds. At least the laughter had shut up. Nightmare's voice filled the room again.

"Still eager for another fight, are we?"

A slurping sound directed Meta Knight's attention back to the dark knight. To his astonishment, it was melting, and being pulled into the floor through an unseen gap. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, and gripped Galaxia tightly.

There was movement behind him. He whirled around, holding Galaxia aloft to see ahead. Something was rising up through the floor. He waited; ready for it to show itself properly, so he could pounce on it. It was what he expected; yet another dark knight. He mentally scoffed. This would be easy. What was Nightmare planning, sending these things to fight him? Knowing that demonic spirit, he was certain Nightmare had something else planned. He would just have to get this over with quickly.

But his foe was not alone. Another dark knight followed soon after it. Soon they were both facing him, red eyes staring, empty and cold, red swords shimmering, mocking his own.

Meta Knight frowned under his mask. Two could present a challenge, but he was still confident he could defeat them.

A few moments of tense silence ensued, until running feet interrupted it. The three knights met, and the fight began, swords crashing against each other and slashing at any exposed skin with blinding speed.

And Meta Knight let go.

Nightmare watched gleefully from the shadow as the carnage began. Meta Knight was his again.

…


	10. Chapter 10 Discovery

Ok, almost done, almost done. Wait for me, Hidaaan! (Actually, I got impatient -surprise surprise- and started my Naruto fic already…;)

Chapter 10 Discovery

The elevator was beginning to slow. Sword and Blade snapped to attention as it crawled to a stop. This must be the floor. Meta Knight had to be here; they had searched too hard and risked too much to be disappointed. Regardless, they drew their swords, always on guard against an unexpected attacker, just as Meta Knight had taught them.

The door drew open agonisingly slowly. They gasped and stood back. All that lay beyond was darkness. It was almost solid in appearance. Blade stepped forward again.

"We can't falter here."

Sword turned to his partner and nodded. To stop because of something like darkness was out of the question. They stepped into the darkness; one foot at a time, staying in each other's view at all times. A few steps in, however, Blade froze again.

"I can hear them!"

Sword stopped too.

"Them?"

Blade stayed silent for a while, listening closely.

"Three people…it sounds like there's something big going on…I hear swords."

They threw each other a look, and started running. The closer they got, the clearer the sounds became through the fog of blackness. Soon, they could both quite clearly hear the sounds of an intense battle. As they drew close, figures could be discerned from the pitch black around them. There were three, as Blade had said. They were locked in a deadly sword fight, and Sword and Blade could only watch. It was two against one, they observed, though the figures weren't clear. The speed, strength and cunning the warriors displayed were way out of the two's league, to even draw attention to themselves would spell death.

The swords were little more than bright blurs, and the fighters themselves no less indistinguishable as they danced around each other. The lone fighter showed remarkable experience in his ability to predict his two opponents' moves, and the pair were equally good at using their number to their advantage. But even as Sword and Blade watched, the lone combatant struck home. One of the two fell, sword skittering across the floor, to land a small distance from them. But just as the other's back was turned, the second of the pair launched an attack at the other's back. He spun round just in time, and the blades connected, their light illuminating the faces of the combatants.

The two onlookers managed to hold in their surprise. The lone warrior was Meta Knight, and his opponent was a doppelganger. The doppelganger's wings and cloak were a slightly darker shade then Meta Knight's own, and there was something about the other's eyes too, but other than that, they were identical. The two knights drew their swords. They had found what they came for, and would stop at nothing to help their mentor. They ran out of hiding, swords out and aimed at his opponent.

"Meta Knight!"

…

The seven would-be rescuers stopped at the top of the stairs to catch their breath. Joe looked at Carida.

"So, do you have any idea where Meta Knight is?"

Carida hesitated. Joe took that as a no.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?"

The others turned to face the leaders, still panting. Lololo and Lalala had recovered, and were now keeping watch. Carida shook her head.

"I have an idea. I can't help hoping I'm wrong though."

Joe leaned in closer.

"You mean with Nightmare? Where's Nightmare's room?"

She nodded heavily. Fumu and Bun came over to the two, Kirby trailing behind.

"Excuse me, Ms. Carida, but – how do you know all this? Meta Knight's been living on Pop Star for years, and he's never mentioned you."

Carida smiled ruefully.

"That's to be expected – I'm supposed to be dead."

She laughed bitterly.

"Years, ago, before Meta Knight came to Pop Star, and before the end of the war, I was taken and kept here by Nightmare. I learned a few things about this place while I was locked up. Those stupid little humanoid monsters are too chatty for their own good."

Fumu and Joe brightened up considerably.

"Then you know where Nightmare is?"

Carida nodded slowly.

"I'm pretty sure."

Bun however, had another question in mind.

"Wait, you said war back there. Then, were you a Star Warrior?"

Carida looked at Bun with interest.

"I see he told you about them, in any case. Yes, I was, and I and my partner were the ones who befriended and recruited Meta Knight."

Bun grinned widely.

"That's so cool!"

Carida paused, looking pensive.

"Did he happen to tell you… what he did before joining the Galaxy Fighter Army?"

Bun shook his head, as did Joe and Fumu. Carida looked away.

"Well… it's not important."

Fumu and Bun looked curiously at her, but Joe, straightening up again, decided to end the conversation.

"Alright then, if everyone's ready, we'll look for Nightmare, and save Meta Knight!"

He grinned triumphantly at the others in an effort to get their spirits up. Joe turned back to Carida.

"We'll need to know where Nightmare is, if we want to save Meta Knight."

Carida sighed.

"If I'm right, he should be on the top level."

Joe smirked and rubbed his nose.

"No problem."

Bun groaned.

"Does that mean more stairs?"

"Hey guys!"

The twins, Lololo and Lalala, and Kirby were gesturing to the other five. They were standing beside the opposite wall, a little way up the corridor.

"Come here!"

Joe cocked an eyebrow.

"Why? What's there?"

"There's a hidden door here…"

They ran quickly over to it. Kirby put his paws on the cold metal, repeatedly thumping away at it. Lololo flew down to stop him, and Lalala explained.

"There's hinges in the wall, just there. Kirby going crazy, he really wants to get in."

Carida made her way to the front. She looked down at Kirby, who was fighting against Lololo's grip, trying to batter the wall more. Carida's eyes went quickly over it.

"I can't see a doorknob or anything that looks like it could open it…"

Joe barged to the front, fist pulled back and at the ready.

"Kirby was hitting it, that might work. We'll just hit all of it at the same time! Stand back people."

Everything jumped back forcefully. Joe grinned.

"Vulcan Jab!"

The fireball hit the door full force. The others had to shield their eyes from the blaze, but when the smoke cleared, nothing had happened. Fumu wasn't impressed.

"Why don't we try something a little less dangerous?"

Kirby had managed to escape Lololo during the blast. He happily scampered over to the hidden door and started hitting the same spot again. But this time, after a few blows he got his paws around something, and tugged. There was a loud click. The door slowly revealed itself and slid open, disappearing behind the wall. Joe, Bun, Fumu, Carida and the twins stood open mouthed. Kirby smiled broadly with happiness. Fumu and Bun were the first to recover; they jumped up and ran through the door, and the twins followed shortly after.

Joe followed sullenly after. He passed Kirby, and stared at him.

"You could've just said you had to pull."

Kirby blinked and tilted his head.

"Poyo?"

"Never mind…"

Carida smiled warmly and took Kirby's paw as they went in.

Fumu and Bun had stopped as soon as their eyes had adjusted to the room.

"What is this place?"

Joe and the twins caught up to them.

"It looks like some creepy kind of-"

"Laboratory." Carida finished.

Kirby wandered over to the door and flicked a light-switch. The room was instantly flooded with light, making the others blink. Carida gasped.

"It's like-"

Joe looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"It's like before…"

Sure enough, the laboratory was very similar to the one Carida had sneaked into with Jecra all those years ago. The same bizarre instruments, the same 'creepy' glass tanks, with the many tubes and buttons surrounding each one. There was one significant difference. The giant computer, situated at the end of the lab, was on. Automatically, Carida ran to it. She couldn't make sense of what it had on the monitor. It was a giant picture of a chessboard. The pieces were all different shapes and colours, and scattered at random around the board. She could hear the others wandering around the lab, inspecting the lab and its strange contents. Determined not to be distracted, she returned to her task. There must be something on this computer than could reveal Nightmare's plans.

Looking carefully at the screen. she tried to identify some of the pieces. There were several on one side of the board, and a few less on the nearer side. Three were located close to each other in the middle. What could this mean?

Suddenly, Kirby's excited squeaking interrupted her train of thought. Fumu and Bun ran over to the little pink puffball, who was jumping up and down madly.

"Kirby? What did you find?"

"Poyo-o-o!"

Kirby was at the back of the lab, beside the large computer. One of the tanks had been separated from the others. Inside it, floating in the strange transparent liquid, was a small gold droplet. Fumu and Bun stared at it in wonder.

"What is it?"

"That doesn't look like a monster."

Kirby did not stop jumping. Fumu quickly noticed he was trying to reach it.

"Come on Kirby, you have to stop being draw to shiny things so easily. This is serious!"

Bun looked from Kirby to the droplet.

"I dunno Sis, he doesn't normally look so serious when he sees shiny stuff."

Joe had lost interest in the lab already and was waiting at the door.

"Come on, there's nothing here. We're wasting time!"

Carida looked away from the computer and over to Fumu, Bun and Kirby.

"Wait, Joe. What did you three find?"

Fumu gestured to her.

"I don't know what it is. Come here and see!"

Carida ran and was soon looking over their shoulders at the gold droplet. She gritted her teeth.

"I should've known."

The siblings looked at her in confusion.

"Known what? What are you talking about?"

"Stand back. We're taking this with us. It's Meta Knight's."

Carida swung her fist hard into the glass tank. It cracked, and the glass splintered and fell apart. It started leaking badly, and Carida caught the gold droplet as it escaped. Joe yelled over to them.

"Are you coming or what?"

Bun and Kirby ran to the door, along with Lololo and Lalala. Fumu started to go too, but paused as she caught sight of Carida's face. Carida was gazing at the droplet in her hand gravely. After noticing Fumu's eyes on her, she closed her hand around it. Fumu looked at her hand, her face unreadable.

"What is that thing?"

"It's part of his soul."

Fumu's eyes grew wide with shock.

"What? How? Is he already dead?"

Carida hurriedly tried to calm her.

"No, no, he's still alive. But we need to get this to him as soon as possible."

Fumu's expression hardened.

"All right, let's go! And you can tell me more about this soul business on the way."

In no time, the group was running down the length of the corridor, back to the room they had landed in. Discovering the now working elevator, they were soon heading towards their destination, determined to rescue their friend.

…

The answer had come to Meta Knight as he fought his new enemies. The reason why the last doppelganger had grown stronger as he fought it. It was easy to see, because the exact opposite was happening now. He could not just keep up with his assailants; he was slowly overpowering them. And all because he wasn't doubting his ability anymore. Why he hadn't seen it before baffled him. It wasn't that the doppelganger had grown stronger, it was he that had grown weaker. Meta Knight had let his feelings - in particular, his self-doubt – cloud his mind. It was an amateur mistake, one he hadn't made in years. In the heat of battle, there should not be anything else on one's mind other than their next moves.

However, now he had broken that rule of fighting conduct. Meta Knight had discovered the one emotion that enhanced his fighting ability. He had let his rage take over. It coursed through him, eliminating fatigue and inhibition, travelled into his golden blade, and became a deadly weapon.

He spun and thrust, slashed and jabbed. The doppelgangers were using a variation of his own moves, he easily saw through them all. A blind spot – Meta Knight wasted no time, and with a strike as deadly and fast as a cobra's, one doppelganger went down. He sensed the other one react, and with no time to savour his victory, spun round and held the other at bay, swords scraping against each other angrily.

He heard some noise just within earshot, but paid it no heed. He tore away from the doppelganger, and jumped at it, invigorated by the defeat. Yes – there it was – an unguarded spot. The doppelganger fell, clutching its stomach, vanquished. Meta Knight stopped to savour his victory, the sight and smell of the blood satisfying him no end. Why had he stopped doing this years ago? What had caused him to change? Why had he ever left? He was a warrior, what had he been doing on that peaceful planet, away from the wars that his master would have provided? He saw now what Nightmare was doing. He would have to prove himself against these foes, show him that he had not grown weak from his years of neglect.

Footsteps took him out of his reverie. He whirled around again, eyes and sword blazing ferociously. Two more knights were emerging from the accursed darkness. He narrowed his blood-red eyes, and dived at his new prey. Their cries of dismay and confusion didn't even register in his blackened mind.

.. .. ..

I apologise about the lack of Meta Knight related bits in this. I had to get all the bits about the others that I should have put in the other chapters done…I'm sorry! It was idiotic of me! T.T-someone pulls a cord and author falls down hidden trapdoor- I've been watching waaay too much Excel Saga… Until next time, toodles.


	11. Chapter 11 Loyalty

I know the tiniest bit of Swedish ever. Ahem, "Körta tåg, gå mot mitten av plattformen."(Short train, please move down the platform…I think) Lol. T-banen are cool.

You know what's great about writing fanfiction for a kid's show? You can be as cheesy as you like.

Is this the last chapter? Even I don't know at this point.

Ch. 11 Loyalty

"Meta Knight!"  
Sword and Blade barely had time to think before Meta Knight attacked. Galaxia slashed at them, and together, they thrust their weapons upwards to block. They had no time to voice their shock, and confusion; Meta Knight was already at their blind spots, causing them to jump apart in surprise. He's too fast! Sword thought desperately, while Meta Knight momentarily concentrated on a struggling Blade. What happened to him?

He gasped as Galaxia came within an inch of helmet, and ducked. Blade bravely dived at Meta Knight's back, but the knight had expected it and knocked him back easily. Sword quickly darted around Meta Knight to defend his fallen comrade. Blade took the chance to whisper to him.

"We can't last much longer. We have to stop him!"

With supreme effort, Sword held Meta Knight back.

"I know, but how? Even if we wanted to, we can't kill him! He's too strong-"

Sword's weapon rasped under the strain of holding Galaxia back. He could feel himself being overpowered. Meta Knight was gaining the upper hand. Blade noticed and dragged himself to his feet.

"Stop!"

If Meta Knight had heard it, he didn't comply. He broke Sword's hold and his sword clattered to the ground. Blade quickly knocked Sword out of the way and dodged, dragging Sword behind him.

"Run!"

Sword freed himself from Blade's grip and began running.

"My sword is-"

He looked back, just in time to see Meta Knight pick it up and stalk after them. Blade had noticed too.

"Oh, great!"

Sword sped up.

"Where can we run? It's all darkness!"

"I don't know, but we need a plan!"

Sword took out a small dagger to replace his sword.

"I can't do much with this."

"We'll have to disable him somehow – get the swords off him."

Blade took out his own dagger and tossed it to Sword.

"Here. Two are better than one."

"Ah!"

The two skidded to a halt as they saw Meta Knight's silhouette in the darkness just ahead. Those blood-red eyes stood out starkly against the blackness, and at that moment, the two knights realised that this was not the Meta Knight they knew. He had changed, and they both knew what they had to do.

We have to change him back, no matter what.

They tensed, weapons at the ready. Sword stole a glance at Blade.

"We'll have to attack him together."

"Good idea."

Meta Knight raised Galaxia and drew back into his defensive stance. The knights gripped their weapons and dashed forward. Their sword clashed, and the sound rang through their ears. Sword and Blade disengaged and struck again. Meta Knight parried, and thrust at them with Galaxia, making them separate. Sword rolled to the side.

"Oh no you don't."

He quickly stood and ran back to Blade's side.

Meta Knight was ferocious in his attack; the two knights had to switch from offence to defence in the bat of an eyelid. In spite of their brave thinking, they couldn't help but remember how Meta Knight had dealt with those doppelgangers. They were slowly being driven back too, but they had no idea where the wall lay.

All at once, Meta Knight slipped through their defences and used a sword beam. It knocked them both off their feet. Sword cried out; he was clutching his arm and blood was staining his glove. One of the daggers fell and stuck in the floor, and Sword fell a small distance away. Blade was unhurt, but slightly dazed. He shook his head hard and focused on the figure approaching. Inside his helmet, his eyes narrowed. He stepped in front of Sword, shielding him, and raised his blade again, looking Meta Knight straight in the eye.

"Meta Knight, please stop! It's us, Sword and Blade."

If Meta Knight had heard him, he did not comply. Blade cried out as another Sword Beam narrowly missed him. Meta Knight walked past him, advancing on the injured Sword. Sword gritted his teeth and gripped his dagger hard. It was his good arm that was injured; he was at even more of a disadvantage than before. In desperation, he followed Blade's example.

"Sir Meta Knight! Please, hear us! Stop!"

"It's too late."

Sword looked around frantically.

"Who said that?"

Blade ran back to him. A ripple of laughter flowed out from the darkness.

"You can't help him, silly little knight."

Sword and blade gasped.

"Nightmare!"

Meta Knight had stopped walking and was now waiting for the voice to finish, looking around at the darkness with slight irritation. Sword ground his teeth and shouted at his surroundings.

"What have you done to him? Show yourself you coward, so we can fight you instead of our friend!"

More amused laughter. Then the cold, malevolent voice came again.

"Kill them."

…

Meta Knight mentally sighed in frustration. That voice, that taunting, controlling voice. These things would be dead if he hadn't interrupted. How long would these tests go on? His master could be so…

A shadow of a doubt had crossed his mind. Just what was he about to think? He pushed the thought away, and concentrated on the fight. Those stupid knights were saying things again. How did they know his name? Clenching his sword tightly, he ran at them. Mindless monsters. They shouldn't be talking in the midst of a duel; he thought he'd taught them that.

Wait – he physically slowed in his assault, making the others two pause too – he'd taught them what? He'd never taught – His eyes widened. With physical effort, he roped in his murderous intent, just a fraction, enough to pause and look at the two knights. He stopped, a few feet away from them.

Sword and Blade. He was attacking Sword and Blade.

How could he not have recognised them? His eyes flicked golden again, but returned to red almost immediately. The two were looking almost hopefully at him, and Sword muttered almost incredulously,

"Sir?"

Meta Knight felt another rush of rage and killing intent wash over him. He clutched his head, trying to will it away. No, he couldn't kill them, he wouldn't…

It was no use; he could almost feel that tiny particle of control slip away. Before he was lost completely, he managed to say one thing.

"…Get out of here!"

…

Blade and Sword watched in horror as Meta Knight's eyes grew cold and bloodthirsty again. Blade quickly hoisted Sword to his feet.

"Come on."

Sword was indignant.

"We can't leave him here!"

"We need help! We have to find the others!"

They ran, remembering vaguely where the door lay. They could hear Meta Knight storming after them. Sword grimaced as he held his injured arm.

"Meta Knight's still in there, but how did this happen? I've never seen him like this before. His eyes…"

Blade voice was laced with anger,

"It's all Nightmare's fault. Meta Knight will never be all right until he's gone. We have to get rid of him, once and for all."

They cried out again as Meta Knight caught up with them. Sword brandished his dagger wildly as they tried to speed up.

"Stay back!"

"Sword, look!"

Sword spun around. Blade was pointing to the band of light ahead. It was getting wider and wider with every passing second.

"The elevator!"

Seven silhouettes appeared in the doorway. Under their helmets, Sword and Blade sighed with relief.

They slowed, and that was when Meta Knight struck. Blade gasped and fell to the floor hard. Sword turned to him.

"Blade!"

His comrade lay face down on the floor, moaning and shaking. Blood flowed from a deep, open wound on his shoulder. Sword's eyes grew hot, but he had no time to rush to his friend's side. He barely heard the whoosh of metal through air, and instinctively lashed out with his remaining dagger. He caught Meta Knight's blade and desperately tried to keep it there. A shout rang through the air.

"Vulcan Jab!"

Sword dived out of the way, landing roughly on his side. Looking up, he saw Joe, Kirby and someone else rush in and tackle Meta Knight. He looked away and turned back to Blade.

"Blade…"

He dragged himself to the fallen knight's side and tried to use his gloves to stop the bleeding. Blade whimpered as he clumsily but firmly tied them round the injured shoulder.

"Stay still. You'll be fine, just don't move. We'll get you home soon."

Sword wondered how much of this was true.

…

While travelling in the elevator, Carida had informed the others about Meta Knight's soul, though she managed to avoid mentioning he was once Nightmare's. She could see that Fumu and Joe weren't fully satisfied with her explanation, but she figured if they ever got out of this mess, Meta Knight could tell them his origin himself. Now that they were finally at their goal, they knew what to expect, and acted appropriately when they saw Sword and Blade being chased by Meta Knight. Joe was now trying to overpower him. Kirby, the twins and Fumu and Bun ran over to Sword and Blade. Sword looked up uncertainly.

"How…?"

Fumu quickly explained the situation.

"Kirby found Carida in the dungeons. She knows how to help Meta Knight. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Sword stood up unsteadily.

"I can help-"

The five shook their heads with uniform firmness.

"No way. You're both hurt, you can't fight anymore."

With that, they led the two knights – the twins and Kirby carrying Blade, while Fumu and Bun supported Sword – out and into the elevator. Sword looked over his shoulder. Joe was tiring; Meta Knight was attacking him with renewed ferociousness. Joe ground his teeth.

"Snap out of it already! Carida!"

Carida stood a few feet away, waiting for an opening.

"Just hold him a little longer!"

"Easy for you to say! That sword's sharp!"

Joe swallowed, clamped his gloved hands around Galaxia, and struggled to keep it there.

"Now!"

Carida obliged and ran forward, hands outstretched. Meta Knight glanced over Joe's shoulder, eyes narrowing. The green puffball ran around him and grabbed his arms, immobilising him.

"Kirby!"

"Poyo!"

Kirby dashed forward, soul droplet in his raised paw. Carida and Joe felt Meta Knight freeze. Kirby jumped up and over Joe and landed on Meta Knight, and dropped the golden orb into the mask's opening. The small drop floated there for a moment, then slowly got smaller and smaller. The three watched with bated breath as it shrank, willing it on silently.

All at once, a blast of wind knocked them in four different directions.

"Tenacious brats!"

Carida, Joe and Kirby hit the ground hard.

"Nightmare!"

The voice boomed from all directions.

"I can't believe I underestimated you this much. Carida, you escape your prison, Kirby survives that fall, and the rest of you kill off my sentry! And you even managed to find _that_."

Joe stood up and pointed a threatening finger overhead.

"That'll teach you to underestimate us in the first place! We're taking Meta Knight back right now!"

"You think so? What if he won't come?"

The three looked across at the knight. He was getting to his feet again, but slowly this time. Kirby hastily got to his feet and tiptoed over to him, his big eyes wide with worry.

"Meda…"

Carida and Joe inhaled sharply.

"Kirby be careful!"

But Kirby paid no heed. He wanted to see his lost friend.

Meta Knight straightened up, and opened his eyes. Kirby stood in front of him, quivering slightly. Nightmare spoke again, in a dangerously soft voice.

"Kill the pipsqueak."

Meta Knight raised his sword again. Carida and Joe cried out.

"Kirby! Run!"

But Kirby stayed where he was, shaking, and gazing at Meta Knight with frightened eyes. Galaxia came down. Kirby shut his eyes tightly. He gave a terrified squeak as the blade struck his head. Then the squeaked turned to one of confusion. Meta Knight had hit him with the flat of the blade.

He opened his eyes again and stared at Meta Knight, dumbfounded.

"Poy…o?"

His head hurt, but only a little. Kirby could feel a bump forming. Meta Knight lowered Galaxia.

"Never let your guard down."

Meta Knight's golden eyes twinkled. Kirby smiled broadly. Carida, Joe and the others in the elevator exhaled deeply.

But suddenly, Meta Knight snapped his eyes shut, shuddering.

"D…damn it."

Galaxia drooped, and fell it the floor. Meta Knight clutched at his head, breathing heavily. The darkness around them somehow became even more oppressive.

"You can't save him with that. I made him in darkness, the darkness in his heart will eat up that soul droplet like it did to the rest."

It took a second for Nightmare's words to sink in. Kirby, Fumu, Bun, the twins and the two knights gasped, and Joe was completely thrown for a loop. Meta Knight was a Star Warrior, wasn't he? How could he be Nightmare's? He glanced at the others. The look on their faces suggested it was news to them too. Carida, she must have known.

"You knew?"

She avoided his eyes. Nightmare laughed at the reaction he had caused.

"He never told you? How selfish of him. He probably thought you wouldn't accept him into your little village if you knew. Pathetic."

They were speechless. But Meta Knight shook his head.

"That's …not true."

He was succeeding in pushing the darkness back. He didn't know how long the soul drop would last, but with his companions here, he knew he had to make it last. He'd never hurt any of them again, as long as he could hold on. Now that his secret was out, he could at least make sure they heard the rest from him, now, not Nightmare.

"I didn't tell you because I'm not his anymore!"

Carida and Kirby smiled. Nightmare scoffed.

"You're not fooling anyone, _Star Warrior_."

Meta Knight ignored him. He drew Galaxia, its light illuminating Carida and Joe's faces. He gave a start when he saw her clearly.

"Carida, how-? You-"

Carida smiled hastily at him, pleased at being recognised.

"I'll tell you some other time."

"R-Right."

He turned to face the heart of the darkness. Joe, Carida and Kirby ran back to his side.

"Now, Nightmare. Where were we?"

"Take your best shot, little warriors."

Joe leaned in and whispered to Meta Knight.

"What do we do now? He's not exactly a physical thing, I can't hit a shadow."

Meta Knight replied, in equally low tones.

"We'll have to try. It will distract him, until we can think of something better."

"I'll handle him."

The three turned to Carida in surprise. Joe looked at her sceptically.

"You don't have a weapon. What can you do?"

Carida gave a small smile.

"I have a secret art that might work."

Joe and Kirby looked at her blankly. Meta Knight frowned.

"Out of the question, whether it works or not. You shouldn't keep using that. Jecra said so too, remember?"

Carida raised her hands.

"No, it'll be fine, I promise. I won't overdo it."

"No. Leave this to us."

And with that, Meta Knight, Joe and Kirby ran at the darkness.

.. .. ..


	12. Chapter 12 Sacrifice

Whoa. I put up a chapter, go see Mamma Mia! (Yay! XD) come back three hours later, and find three new reviews! My jaw was on the floor. S-so fast…O.o Anyway, enjoy the last official chapter!

Ch. 12 Sacrifice

A cry came from the elevator. While the others were anxiously surveying the scene inside, Bun discovered a window among the glass walls of the elevator. He yelled in surprise, and backed away from the wall. The other five turned to him.

"Bad news! Those Salesguy things are coming up the shaft!"

"What?"

Fumu and the twins ran to the window.

"They're actually climbing it!"

Bun looked out again.

"They coming – and fast!"

Sword stood up, and Blade gripped his sword.

"We'll take care of them."

Fumu looked at them uncertainly.

"Are you sure? You're still hurt…"

Sword and Blade grinned under their helmets.

"Don't worry Fumu, those things are target practice."

Fumu had no time to reply. Bun yelled again as the Salesguys reached the window. Sword leaped across the elevator and thrust his dagger through the window, smashing the glass and sending the first few flying. Blade walked slowly over, one hand on his wound to help. The twins flew in to help, and pushed and stamped on the hands that appeared on the broken window. Fumu and Bun watched for a moment, and then Bun ran over to help. Fumu held onto to his shoulder to stop him.

"Bun! Stay here, it's too dangerous."

Bun shook off his sister's hand.

"Come one Fumu, it's not like we're fighting them hand to hand. Live a little!"

He ran to the window to help Lololo and Lalala, and after some hesitation Fumu joined them.

…

Joe released Vulcan Jab after Vulcan Jab into the black, temporarily illuminating the room. Kirby inhaled strongly, looking for anything to use. Meta Knight leaped and slashed, trying to find substance. It was no use. Instead of crying in pain, Nightmare merely laughed harder. Suddenly, Meta Knight had an idea. He bounded over to where Joe stood.

"Joe, is the darkness thicker anywhere?"

Joe shrugged and rubbed his nose.

"I suppose, it's a little harder to see further in."

He pointed to his left. Meta Knight nodded.

"Concentrate on that place."

Meta Knight repeated the message to Kirby, and then soon found a denser patch for himself. At first it seemed to be working, the darker patches grew lighter, and Nightmare soon stopped laughing. He cursed at them, and monsters started coming out of the floor, around his weak spots. Joe groaned.

"More of these freaks, huh?"

Meta Knight glanced around at his own group.

"Cut them down, hurry!"

Kirby inhaled one of his and became Fighter Kirby. He tightened his red headband, and launched himself at his foes.

"Poyo!"

…

Back in the elevator, the five were still stopping the Salesguys from entering. Fumu and Bun were now equipped with a small club each, courtesy of Sword and Blade. There seemed to be no end to the Salesguys, and though Bun was obviously enjoying his job, Fumu couldn't help but think, they couldn't do this forever. The sounds from the room told her the others were still fighting too. Would they ever get out of here? Was Nightmare just going to keep sending more and more until they were eventually overcome?

This thought scared Fumu to her very core, and she stopped hitting the hands. Her parents didn't know she and Bun were gone, they would be completely heart-broken if they never came back, or if they never even knew what had happened to them. Maybe it had been a mistake to come? She was no good at fighting, and though Bun talked tough, she knew he wasn't either. They had grown up in a peaceful environment, at least, until Dedede came. But even then, they didn't fight; others always fought for them. Kirby, Meta Knight, and even now, Sword and Blade were doing their best to protect them, shielding them from the danger. She felt so useless. I can't do anything, she thought, her eyes brimming with tears.

She felt slight pressure on her shoulder. Bun had stopped, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't this great, Sis? We're actually fighting!"

Fumu looked at him, then back at her hand that still held the club. Bun's broad grin dispelled her fears. She could do something to help. It was only a small thing, but it was still helping. She looked up at the elevator's buttons.

"Everyone. Stop for a moment. I think I can get rid of them. At least, for a while."

Bun grinned happily, and the others stopped briefly to show they were listening.

"That's my Sis!"

"Lololo, Lalala, I need you two to keep those things out until we're ready, ok?"

The twins saluted.

"Got it!"

They flew to the window and resumed their task. Fumu turned to Sword and Blade.

"Sword and Blade, you'll have to try and rock the elevator. Can you do it?"  
The two knights looked at each other. Blade nodded.

"We can handle it."

Bun jumped up and down excitedly.

"What'll I do?"

Fumu smiled.

"You're in charge of pressing the right buttons when I say so."

Bun drooped a little.

"Then you'll be bossing me around, right?"

"Hey, if we get out of this mess, I promise I won't do it for the rest of the day."

"Deal."

…

After twenty minutes of hard, fast fighting, the monsters were still coming. There must be an endless supply, Meta Knight and Joe thought. They needed to try something else. Joe called over to Meta Knight.

"Any more bright ideas?"

Meta Knight paused to cut away a small Buggzy.

"Try to get the darkness, the monsters will just keep coming back."

"Easier said than done."

Meta knight nodded in assent.

"I know."

Kirby was determinedly kicking away at anything that came too close, but all the activity was beginning to show. He was panting, and his punches and kicks were getting slower. Joe was also getting fatigued; he was getting more agitated as more monsters arrived. As for Meta Knight, he grew increasingly worried about his dark side taking over as he used up his energy.

…

"Now!"

Bun smacked the button on the elevator grid hard. The doors slammed shut.

"Great, Bun, now the other! Lololo, Lalala, get out of there!"

The twins flew away from the window as Bun slammed his palm onto the 'down' button. Fumu whirled around.

"Sword! Blade! Go!"

The two knights threw themselves at the far wall, and sure enough, the elevator lurched. It shuddered and started moving downwards, gaining speed. The knights ran and kicked off the opposite wall and the elevator swung again. Cries started to come in from the window, accompanied by louder screams and far off thumps. Fumu fought down the urge to vomit, and grinned. It was working! The Salesguys were being dislodged. Bun called out a warning.

"We're almost at the bottom."

Fumu nodded.

"Ok, just before we get there, press 'up', Bun."

"Ok!"

"Oh, and guys-"

Sword and Blade looked up. Fumu looked a little embarrassed.

"Not too hard on the way up, please? I don't know if the rope will hold."

"Here it comes!"

Bun happily pummelled the 'up' button. The elevator screeched to a halt and kick-started itself, hurtling upwards.

…

Carida saw everyone else working so hard, and knew it was time to do her bit. Joe, Kirby and Meta Knight had hacked away at Nightmare's defence enough for her see an opening. They'd never defeat him this way, if they could, the Star Warriors would have been victorious all those years ago. But the monsters had never stopped coming, just like now. And the Star Warriors, with their limited armies, fell. But not now. She was going to get revenge for her fallen comrades. That must also be why Meta Knight strove so hard to defeat him, Jecra's end was still as fresh in her mind as it must have been in his. She couldn't save Jecra or anyone from the past this way, but she could save Meta Knight from his inner and outer monsters by destroying their source. After all, her soul was much more resilient than Meta Knight's was. With a quick glance around, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

A few seconds later, her silver eyes were fixed on Nightmare's form with a glare. She ran, past Kirby, Joe and Meta Knight, weaving through the monsters like she had on the battlefield. Her eyes did not leave Nightmare's core, nor did her resolve waver when she heard Meta Knight call her name. She cleared the monsters, and summoning as much of her soul as she dared, she dove into Nightmare's core, and thrust the silver drop in as far as she could.

…

Nightmare screamed in agony. Joe, Kirby, Meta Knight and the monsters stopped to look at the convulsing centre of darkness. Meta Knight quickly recovered from his initial surprise and ran to it, gritting his teeth. You better be all right…

He had almost reached it, when suddenly, the darkness exploded. He brought a hand up to shield his eyes, and heard Joe and Kirby's yells of shock as they were knocked off their feet. A blinding light burst from the centre of the room and everywhere was flooded with light. The monsters screeched and snarled and covered their faces. Meta Knight kept going, urgency and a strange sense of excitement urged him on. Had she done it? Behind him, he could hear the monsters toppling, falling to their knees and down on their grotesque faces. Joe's shout confirmed their fate.

"What the-? Hey, they're all dead!"

The elevator doors slid open, and they heard Fumu cry.

"The Salesguys are gone!"

At that moment, Meta Knight knew instinctively what happened. Nightmare was dead. Carida had defeated him in his weakened state. He sighed with utmost relief and savoured the feeling coursing through him. The darkness was gone. He was no longer fighting for control; there was no one else but him pulling his strings. He was free.

The building rumbled ominously. He couldn't celebrate yet. They had to get out of here, and he would not leave without Carida. He ran to the centre of the room, just as the last of the light died down. There she was, lying there, breathing heavily. He ran to her and knelt beside her, putting a hand behind her head to cushion it.

"Carida, you did it. Nightmare's gone."  
Carida opened one of her silver eyes.

"Oh…I guessed right then…"

Meta Knight gave a start.

"You didn't know whether it would work or not did you…? You're as reckless as always. How much did you…?"

Carida smiled faintly.

"Enough."

Meta Knight's voice was stern, but his eyes betrayed his anxiety.

"Too much. Look at yourself. No matter how many times Jecra and I told you not to, you still use too much."

Carida laughed.

"I don't think I'll be using it again, anyway."

Meta knight blanched. The building rumbled again, louder this time. Joe and Kirby ran up to them.

"The building's collapsing! Come on, we have to go!"

Joe paused, seeing Carida.

"Is she ok?"

Meta Knight sighed.

"She put some of her soul into Nightmare to defeat him, but she used too much."

Kirby tilted his head.

"Poyo?"

Meta Knight explained.

"Nightmare's spirit rejected it."

Carida sighed happily.

"He destroyed himself rather than go good."

"I don't think he had much choice. But enough, he's gone, and we have to go too. Come on. Joe, Kirby get to the elevator."

Joe obliged, then grabbed Kirby and dragged him away too. Meta Knight lifted Carida to her feet.

"Can you walk?"

She didn't even try to stand.

"Don't bother, Meta Knight."

"Don't say that. I'm not leaving you here after all you've done."

Carida sighed.

"I've accomplished what I've wanted to do for years, there's nothing left for me to do now."

Meta knight tried desperately to think of what could motivate her.

"You've never been to Pop Star. It's a beautiful place, I knew you'd love it. It's unpolluted by war, you could recover there."

Carida opened her eyes again.

"That sounds nice…"

"See? Hold on and you can see it."

"Ok…I'll try…"

He picked her up and ran to the elevator, trying to ignore how unnaturally light she had become.

The building shook and lumps started falling from the ceiling. The elevator doors shut, and it began its journey downwards, stopping frequently, but never for long. Everyone was relatively quiet, Nightmare's demise fresh in their minds. Meta Knight's eyes never left Carida. They reached the ground floor without incident, but when they arrived, the ground was riddled with holes. Joe looked at Meta Knight.

"The machine's still working. We just need to get to it."

Meta Knight finally looked up.

"What's the problem?"

Joe looked around at Fumu and Bun.

"They can't get across those holes. We need a plan."

Fumu and Bun looked at each other in dismay. Everyone turned to Meta Knight. He met each of their gazes evenly. They were depending on him. No matter how worried he was about his old friend, these kids relied on him for help. He got them into this; he was responsible getting them back out in one piece.

"Joe, take her."

He passed the barely conscious Carida to Joe. Though he was reluctant to use those, he realised he had no choice. He took Fumu and Bun by the hand, and walked to the edge of the hole nearest to the machine.

"Hold on tight."

He focused, and his wings twitched and spread out. Fumu and Bun gasped, in surprise and wonder. He flapped them once, twice, and they were airborne. They soared over the growing fissures, Meta Knight expertly avoiding the falling debris. The three landed softly on the teleportation surface. Meta Knight ushered the siblings on and ran to the control grid.

"The rest of you, hurry!"

Joe, Sword and Blade jumped across, balancing easily on the gaps between fissures. Kirby floated across, closely followed by Lololo and Lalala. The elevator shaft was suddenly filled with a rushing noise, and more and more rubble fell from the ceiling. Joe and the knights joined Fumu and Bun on the metal board. Meta Knight yelled to Kirby and the twins.

"It's collapsing! Come on!"

They sped up, and landed clumsily in Sword and Blade's outstretched arms. Meta Knight pulled the lever and dived at the device. They vanished in a swirl of static, just before the floor above them fell, and crushing and destroying the machine.

.. .. ..


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

The sun was setting on Dreamland, turning the sky a brilliant red. On the outskirts of Cappytown, a lone figure, having recently said his goodbyes, trekked down the path, stopping only to glance back at the castle in the distance. He rubbed his nose, and continued on his way, heading west, headband blowing in the light breeze.

Five others were going the opposite way, two flying ahead on tiny wings, and the other three walking along the path together, talking animatedly. As they went over the last hill, two figures saw them, and waved. The three sped up, laughing, and went to embrace the two older ones. Two took the old ones' hands, and strolled back to the castle. The two flying creatures waved and flew off, through the trees. Only one small, rounded figure was left, standing at the crossroads, indecisively turning left and right. Something must have caught his attention, because he suddenly set off along another path, excited squeaks breaking the quiet of the woods. As he turned the last corner, a small hut came into view. He jumped up and down in ecstasy, and hurriedly stumbled over to it. He ran around it, to the back, only tripping over one fallen branch on the way. Finding what he was looking for, he dashed up to his friends. They were gathered around what looked like a small grave. The three armoured figures parted to let the small one through. He gazed at the memorial, then smiled. It was carved out of the rock that once stood at the top of the hill. There was writing on it, and though he was too young to read it, he knew what it said. Then, one of the figures looked up at the hut. Another figure was emerging from it. She held a tray, with three mugs on it. The three armoured ones took them from her thankfully. They all turned back to the memorial. It read:

With friends we fought a common foe,

And though you fell before the end,

Your strong will made our resolve grow.

Darkness fell, and the universe we cleansed.

In memory of the Star Warriors.

-End-

.. .. ..

A/N: I'm done…I'm actually done! It took me about half an hour to come up with that poem and I still don't like it. (thanks for the help, Parrks :D )If anyone has any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. How was the ending? Love it? Hate it? Want to burn me at the stake for leaving Carida alive?

I don't care! (just kidding, please tell me) I'm finally done, after more than two years! Yahoo! –dances-

Thank you so much for staying with me til the end! Hugs all round! XD


End file.
